Ever After High: Unlocking Legacies
by Donnie Gale
Summary: Legacy Day is almost upon Donnie and her friends and everything is going to change. But with a ancient and ever-so-powerful threat about to hit Ever After and the other realms, it's up to Donnie and the rest to find a way to defeat Destiny herself and a lot of sacrifices will be ahead, some none of them could ever think of.
1. In The Beginning

**SINCE WORLD BOOK DAY IS TODAY I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE SENSE TO UPLOAD THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND TO ANSWER A GUEST FROM THE LAST STORY, READ THIS CHAPTER IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY :D**

* * *

 **IN THE** _ **BEGINNING**_

 **Centuries Ago**

"We have to do something about this!" Roman Wolf said, the son of the first ever Big Bad Wolf.

"I think we already know that Roman, if you have any new ideas, cough it up, if not, hush," Sangria Hood replied with a harsh tone, she just couldn't stand him, must be what his father had done to her mother and great-grandmother.

Roman growled at her, "I have had enough-"

"Everyone, that's enough!" Malina Queen screamed. "As the Counsellors of Ever After, we need to deal with this threat not quarrel among ourselves, now Roman, Sangria, both of you calm down, yes it was terrible what the wolf did to your mother but letting things like that blind us will not solve anything. I mean my great-grandmother was the first Evil Queen but that didn't affect my life."

"I fully agree, now let's discuss how to defeat Destiny," Neige White began.

"But this is Destiny we are talking about, how do we defeat something that we follow?" Mary Hearts asked.

"We have no idea right now, but we will, we have defeated crazed Infernal Dragons, Ice Giants, even a Time Keeper, we will defeat Destiny," Neige replied.

"We have nothing on her at all, no weaknesses, just that she is powerful enough to enslave us all, she can even hear the Narrators and they know everything," Madden Hatter said.

Most of them rolled their eyes, but others looked scared, with all they had witnessed throughout their lives, anything seemed possible.

"Okay calm down Madden," Golda Lockes replied, as she held the hand of her husband, Alex Wonderland. "We have tried everything really, from spells to magical objects but nothing works, why don't we just give-"

"Golda, you can't be serious! You want us to surrender?" Roman asked.

"Think about all the lives lost, is it really worth it to lose more over an enemy that can't be stopped, I'm thinking about all of us here, how many children are orphans now because their parents are dead?"

"The more reason to fight!" Jacqueline Beanstalk argued.

"The more reason to stop, Jac, think of your children, what would happen if they lost their mother as well?" Golda said.

"I would rather have a world where my children are free without me than a world where we are oppressed."

Soon different agreements erupted and the Council was in chaos yet again, a decision was something that seemed as if it would never be reached.

"I have an idea," said a timid voice, everyone stopped and looked at the owner.

"What is it?" Malina asked.

"All of you be quiet and sit," the woman said.

"Who do you think you are? Wait, who exactly are you?" Majesty Charming asked.

The woman had stark black hair and wore a simple brown cloak over a plain white dress.

"Well I go by many names but the one being used the most is...wait for it, Destiny!"

Golda shrieked.

The woman got up and black smoke surrounded her and concealed her.

"Where is she?" Neige asked. "How did she even get in?"

"Everyone get to the door," Malina whispered.

Block smoke raced to the door and shut it. "None of you are going anywhere," Destiny called out of the smoke.

Finally it dispersed and standing by her sides were grotesque looking demon like creatures.

"Say hello to my minions, they do love ripping people to shreds, now since I am nice let's make a deal," Destiny said as she patted one of her minions on the head, it purred in response.

"We will never deal with you!" Jacqueline said.

"Jac, be quiet, what is this deal?" Malina asked.

Destiny smiled, "Well let's just say if you all decide to bow down to me, I may not kill all of you and everyone you love, how is that for a deal?"

"Why are you doing this to us?" Golda asked.

"Because I can and because you insects need a leader."

"But not a leader like you, who will use violence to get what she wants," Madden replied.

"Oh you, the Mad Hatter, the one who can hear those pathetic Narrators, such a bore listening to them isn't?"

Hey, we are right here you know!

Destiny rolled her eyes, "Can I continue? Whatever, your friend was right those Narrators may know things, but they don't know everything, think of them as watchers, they watch and then speak, nothing more really. But really it doesn't take a genius to know what happens if you reject this deal."

"Malina, we should do what she says," Golda responded.

Destiny smiled, "That blonde girl is right, I like you, so what is it going to be?"

Malina looked at the others in the room, giving in would make them seem weak but not accepting would mean sudden death for all of them.

She looked at the rest, "This is a group vote, surrender or fight?"

The others looked uneasy; whatever they chose did not have any positive results for them.

They were taking far too long to come to an agreement, Destiny snapped her fingers and one of her creatures pounced on Majesty Charming, mauling him, his screams startled everyone and they looked in horror, there was nothing they could do.

"Never keep me waiting, decide or I will just decide to kill all of you."

After what they had seen, they knew the answer to her ultimatum.

"We will never surrender!" Malina said.

"Wrong answer," Destiny formed a fist with her hand and Alex Wonderland was sent flying.

"Alex!" Golda shrieked, rushing to her husband.

The creatures began to attack to Counsellors; screams came from left and right.

"Oh I do enjoy this," Destiny said and she looked around, she stopped Malina.

She teleported and appeared in front of the Evil Queen, "Such a shame you had to reject my deal, but oh well."

She was about to strike the Queen when a bright white light appeared in between them, it seemed to be coming from the Evil Queen's hands.

"What is that?!" Destiny said, looking surprised.

The light engulfed the room and then just like that it was no more, at Malina's feet was a book was a golden cover, she looked up and Destiny and her creatures were gone as well.

 _What is this!_ A voice much like Destiny's screamed.

They all looked around but they couldn't see her.

"What happened?" Alex asked his head on Golda's knees.

"I have no idea," Malina replied.

 _How did you do this? I thought no one had that much power!_ Destiny's voice sounded again.

"Where is she?" Mary asked.

Malina surveyed the whole room, they were not in the room, but wait, she counted the people in the room who were still alive, there were more shadows than there were people.

She looked at one that appeared more feminine than the rest, it was moving its mouth, if that was what she could call it.

 _How was I defeated by an Evil Queen?_

"Destiny!"

"Where?" Neige asked.

"There," Malina pointed. "She's a shadow, along with her creatures."

"The book," Roman said.

Malina picked the book up and looked at it, its golden cover shined, she opened it and an uncontrollable wind filled the room, Destiny and her creatures, now in shadow form were being pulled in.

 _How dare you!_ Destiny screamed. _I will get out and get my revenge, Ever After and every other realm will be mine to rule, that I promise!_

They were dragged in the book and it shut, they seemed to be trapped in.

"You defeated her, you defeated Destiny!" Sangria screamed.

Malina smiled, "Yes I did."

Yet she couldn't understand how she did it, she didn't think she had the power, maybe she could so scared she unleashed something inside her. She brushed the thought away, the important thing was that Destiny was gone and the world was safe again.


	2. Changing the Story

**NEW CHAPTER AVAILABLE, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! REVIEW AND VOICE YOUR OPINIONS ON HOW THE STORY IS GOING, I AM ALWAYS HAPPY TO LISTEN TO WHAT MY READERS HAVE TO SAY. ;D**

* * *

 **CHANGING the** _ **STORY**_

Donnie opened her eyes and got out of her bed, she looked at her clock, she had thirty minutes before breakfast in the Castleteria.

"Donnie? Are you awake?" Cedar asked.

"Yeah Cedar, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Not really, I was just thinking about you know what happened last month," Cedar replied.

"The time travel thing, really? I thought we were all meant to forget?" Donnie said.

"I thought so too but Willow said that there was some memory shielding in the spell Serena had cast and we got double protection from the one we got from Wonderland."

"It still feels weird remembering all those stuff."

"I guess so, and tomorrow is the day," Cedar smiled nervously.

"For what again?" Donnie asked, her mind was usually not in place when she woke up.

"Legacy Day tomorrow is Legacy Day."

Donnie's eyes widened and she looked at the calendar by her bed, Cedar was right, tomorrow had been circled and 'Legacy Day' was written by it.

"It felt like yesterday when I was a new tale in the school and already Legacy Day is upon us."

"What can I say, now get up sleepy-head, we don't want to miss breakfast," Cedar said.

* * *

Once they were in the Castleteria, Donnie and Cedar sat by their friends.

"Did you guys know Legacy Day was tomorrow?" Donnie asked.

Yes was the answer everyone produced.

"Wow, I feel like a daisy in a meadow of roses, Cedar had to remind me."

"How could you forget Legacy Day, I mean it is when we sign and follow our stories," May smiled.

"Exactly why someone would want to forget," Raven replied.

"Raven are you still on about that rebelling thing, it was all fun and games back then but Legacy Day is just tomorrow, you need to think about the tales in your story," Willow said.

"You don't understand I just don't want to follow the path of evil."

"Raven, you make it seem as if you have it so bad, I mean you don't have to _be_ evil, just act it. Look at me, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West, I get killed at the end of my story, your destiny isn't that bad."

"Now that you put it that way, you are right, but I just don't want to act something I am not."

"That's why it's called acting, hon," Odelia said as she walked by and stopped by their table. "Are you still raging about being good and nice, Raven Queen?"

"What do you want Odelia?" Vanilla asked.

"The last time I checked, bunny I was talking to Raven not you so stay out of it," the daughter of Odile said.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude, in fact you are not needed here," Donnie injected

"Whatever-after, but let me tell you something Raven, putting your characters in your story in danger just because you want a Happily Ever After, now that is true evil, trying to run away from who you are will essentially lead you to be worse than your mum," Odelia said and danced away.

Raven sighed.

"Don't listen to her Raven, she just wants to get under your skin," Serena smiled. "After all she is the daughter of the Black Swan."

"But she does have a point I mean refusing to sign does have its consequences," Raven said.

"Then just sign," Willow replied.

"Willow, no need to be so heartless," Grace looked at her harshly.

"I'm not being heartless, being realistic, Raven wants to follow her heart but if she does her story is put in danger, it doesn't take a wise guy to know what she should choose."

"Willow!" Irina said.

"What! I mean she is making her destiny seem like it's so bad and so wicked, at least you get to live in your story, I mean after it is all done, be good, end of story, me, after my destiny is done, there will be no me! So Raven Queen I feel for you in making such a hard decision!" Willow screamed and all eyes were on her now.

"I'm not even hungry anymore!"

She got up and walked away.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Vanilla said as she got up.

Donnie tapped her hand, "Let me go, she is my BFFA."

She rushed out of the Castleteria to find her friend, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Alex, did you see Willow walking around?" she asked the son of a Beast.

"No sorry, Donnie, is everything alright?" Alexander asked.

"Not really, she is just a bit upset, but thanks anyways."

"Later."

* * *

Donnie managed to find Willow on the balcony of the tallest tower at school.

"Took you long enough," Willow said as she looked at the rising sun.

"Hey this is the tallest tower and running with these shoes is a pain in the gales," Donnie joked and Willow laughed with her.

"I'm-"

"No you are not, I am your BFFA remember, you can't hide anything from me," Donnie said. "It's about Legacy Day isn't it?"

"I mean Raven over there is making it seem like her life is so tough when I ma here just signing away my life," Willow began.

"You don't have to follow your mum's footsteps exactly, I mean we are the second generation of our tale, I think we have more choice than stories that have been around for centuries."

"Do you actually think so?" Willow asked.

"Yeah I mean Headmaster Grimm knows I am a Rebel-Royale yet he doesn't stress about it, I think maybe he knows we can change _our_ story and not have a huge impact on it."

"But you have no idea whether that is true."

"You are right but all I can say is that I would rather die than lose you, remember I am meant to throw the water at you. Let's just say that the only thing that water would be touching is the porcelain of a sink."

"Really," Willow beamed.

"Duh, we're like sisters Will, and no hatter what family sticks together," Donnie smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Donnie."

"Anytime Will."

"And Donnie..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Will that was like back when we were nursery-rhymes."

"Please, you know you love it."

"Geez, you really know me."

"We are BFFAs, I know you like the back of my hand."


	3. The Unexpected

**THE UNEXPECTED**

"So today we will be talking about Legacies, Past, Present and Future," Madam Chesshart, the new Tall Tales teacher.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am in this lesson," Willow said.

"It's mandatory, every character has to have Tall Tales, apparently it is essential," Donnie replied.

"In what way?" Willow asked.

"No idea."

And with that they laughed.

"Ms. Gale, Ms. West, is there something you two want to tell the class?" Madam Chesshart asked.

"No, Madam Chesshart," Donnie replied.

"Well then, no talking in my lesson. As I was saying we will be talking about Legacies, there are so many Legacies around, most popular being, anyone know?"

Apple raised her hand, "It's obviously Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

"Excellent Ms. White, I do believe that is your tale."

"That's right, Madam Chesshart."

"Really? That's her story, of course she would know and Madam, what kind of question was that?" Odelia asked.

"Ms. Swan, I do not care for your interruptions, for that we are going to divulge into your story, Swan Lake, can anybody tell me something about the tale?"

Odelia raised her hand.

"Except you Ms. Swan, anyone?"

"Well the Swan Princess and her Prince do die in the end," Aquamarine started. "I think that is so unfair, I mean they are the good guys."

"Yes very tragic," Madam Chesshart said.

"You can relate, can't you Aquamarine," Odelia said. "Dying and all and not getting your true love."

"Ms. Swan, out of my lesson now I will not have you in here with such behaviour!"

"Actually Madam, Headmaster Grimm gave an order that no one was to be sent out this week, with Legacy Day being tomorrow and you can't give me dungeon-tention, that is out of the picture till Legacy Day is over."

"So vile," was all Madam Chesshart could say.

"What can I say, runs in the family," Odelia smiled.

"No it doesn't, your brother is nothing like you, he is kind and sweet," Aquamarine said.

"Look at you, complimenting him, do you have some feelings for him?"

"No, I was just stating the obvious."

"Well you weren't asked to!"

"Ms. Swan, enough."

Willow waved her wand and Odelia turned into a life-size doll, "You'll thank me after a minute or so Madam, she can still hear us, fortunately she can't speak."

Madam Chesshart smiled, "I know I am not meant to say this but thank you for being so nice to the class and hushing her up."

"My pleasure," Willow said and looked at doll Odelia.

Donnie looked at her, "How did you do that?"

"What? That?"

"Yeah you didn't even look at your target and you hit her."

"I have been practicing, you know I can now mirror warp."

"What? I thought only Evil Queens could do that," Donnie answered with surprise.

"I know my powers have been growing stronger and what I did just now is proof, I think because Legacy Day is tomorrow."

"Do you think my powers have evolved as well?" Donnie asked.

"Maybe, we can see when we do Power Dynamics, that's next lesson right?"

* * *

The Tall Tales lesson ended in a flash and Willow changed Odelia back.

"Better watch your back Willow, I will get my revenge," Odelia warned.

"Whatever-after," was all Willow said. "I'm a witch, you are a shape-shifter, I have a lot in my arsenal against you."

"We'll see about that," Odelia said and danced away.

"So it's Power Dynamic next?" Donnie said.

"Yep, let's go and test your powers out."

"Hey Donnie, hey Willow," Copper waved as she walked towards them.

"Hey Copper, what's up?" Willow asked.

"Did you just came from Science and Sorcery?" Donnie said.

"Yeah how did you know?" Cooper asked.

"Cuz you smell like pixie dust and a hint of golden thread," Donnie replied.

"How did you get all that from me, it's like you are some kind of hound or something," Copper said looking amazed.

"Can't you smell it?" Donnie asked.

"I could smell the dust but not the thread, golden thread has a very faint smell, if you were Alex, wouldn't be surprised you smelt it, but you're Donnie."

"Maybe your powers are evolving, like air sends smells around, maybe your wind powers have gone up a level, the air must have drifted even the faintest of smells to you," Willow replied.

"You think?"

"Wait, your powers are evolving"? Copper asked.

"Well I am not sure about me but Willow said she learnt how to mirror warp."

"Mirror warp, I thought only Evil Queens could do that and even Raven can't do it that well," Copper said.

"That's what I said as well, I never knew Raven couldn't mirror warp properly, maybe you could help her Master Willow," Donnie laughed.

"I'm good but not great I bet she can even do it better than I can anyways."

"What lesson do you have now Copper?" Donnie asked.

"Power Dynamics."

"I thought when you showed your powers to Grimm he inaccurately said that metals could produce shockwaves, what changed his mind?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, but when I caused a shockwave so massive that the people at the end of the Enchanted Forest felt it, Headmaster Grimm had to agree that it was a power."

"Wait, you were the one who caused that shockwave last week, everyone was wondering what happened, some of us thought it was an explosion!" Willow said with shock.

"Wait, that means your powers are evolving too, I mean I have never seen you cause a shockwave that large," Donnie said.

"Well I was exited I mean remember when we were in Oz and went for that picnic?" Copper asked.

"You mean the one where you saw the Yellow Mystics, that shockwave was huge but I don't think it was as huge as from school to the Enchanted Forest," Willow replied.

Donnie looked at the clock, "Guys we have a minute to get to class and it's on the other side of school."

"Don't worry, I'll get us there, anyone here going to Power Dynamics?" Willow asked.

"I am," Leo said as he joined them.

"Hey Leo," Donnie waved.

After all the drama between them, the two friends were starting to get close again, Donnie hoped it would last, she knew Leo liked her in a way she couldn't return, her heart was with Jackson but she still wanted to maintain the friendship they had.

Willow surrounded the four of them with green smoke and a second later they were in the Power Dynamics classroom.

"The Ozians, early as usual," said Professor Lockwood sarcastically.

"Guys I saved you seats," Sam called out from the back of the class.

He and Ollie were already in class.

"How do you all manage to come late every time?" Ollie asked.

"This is my first time and we weren't even late," Donnie replied.

"Yeah, Lockwood just loves-" Leo began.

"The Ozians, quiet as usual," Professor Lockwood said.

"See what I mean," Leo pointed out.

"Now class, today we have a brilliant speaker, she will be talking to all of you about the importance of your powers," Professor Lockwood began.

"Is it my mother?" Faybelle asked.

"No, Miss Thorn, it's not."

Faybelle sighed.

"She is the heroine of her story and it brings me great joy to inform you that she is an Original, I mean how often do you see one?" Professor Lockwood seemed so excited. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Dorothy Gale!"

"My mother!" Donnie looked shocked.

"Why is her mother speaking? I didn't know Dorothy had powers?" Faybelle asked.

"She does, she gained them after she came back from Oz," Donnie said, defending her mother.

The class clapped as Dorothy flew to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone, as you already know me, there is no need for introductions. I would like to talk to all of you about powers. Whether you are born with them, learn them or gain them like I did, powers are extraordinary treats," Dorothy smiled as she caught the sight of her daughter.

"Your mum is really good at speaking, has she ever thought about being a motivational speaker?" Willow asked.

"When I came back from Oz, I realised that I had gained the ability to control winds and ultimately everything to do with the air. At first I thought it was a curse, I was different and I was scared, but as time went by I became used to my powers, they helped define who I was and who I am today. So whatever you do make sure your use your powers for something good."

"But I am destined to be bad," Faybelle said.

"Or bad, in the case of the villains," Dorothy smiled.

"Your powers are a gift never see them as anything different, they may not work the way you want them to but as time goes on you will come to realise how lucky you are to have them."

The minute she finished her speech, everyone clapped for her.

"Way the go mum," Donnie said.

* * *

As soon as Power Dynamics finished, Donnie went over to her mum.

"Hey mum, how come you didn't tell me when we talked yesterday that you were coming?"

Dorothy smiled at her daughter, "I wanted it to be a surprise, and I must say Ever After High is terrific, I just saw the Lifairy here and it's to die for."

"Why did you decide to speak at my class? It was great but if you wanted to visit, the school would have allowed you."

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to, I mean speaking to your teenagers about your gifts was great, I wished I had had that when I was your age."

"Oh mum, I have missed you so badly."

Dorothy and her daughter entered a warm embrace.

"We all miss you too hon, Derrick and Daisy ask everyday when you will be back."

"I will next week, we get a full week off school after Legacy Day," Donnie replied.

"They will be over the moon when they hear that, you know they have started to develop their powers, any reason I decided to do the speech."

"Really? When?" Donnie asked, excited that her siblings were finally developing their abilities.

"The minute we said goodbye yesterday, Derrick and Daisy just flew up, your father almost had a heart-attack, it has been so long since he has seen any of his kids do that, I mean he almost went crazy when you used your abilities."

Donnie laughed, "I remember that, he became even more over-protective."

"If it weren't for me, your father would have pulled you out of the school in Oz; he was that sacred for your life."

"How has Torro been coping?"

"He was a bit down when you left but after the daily video chats he is happier, even Toto has been infected with his glee, he even goes outside to play these days."

"That's great, mum!"

Donnie looked at her mum, Dorothy throughout their conversation kept on touching her stomach.

"Mum, are you hungry? The Castleteria is open and they serve the second-best chicken wings, no one can beat yours."

"What!" Dorothy said and dropped her hands from her belly. "No, sweetie, I'm not hungry, that was the other reason I came to see you, to give you the news personally."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant! Your father and I wanted to wait till next week but we were like might as well tell her. Derrick and Daisy had to swear not to tell you."

"When did you find out?" Donnie asked.

"Two days ago. Your father is hoping it's a boy and I must say I am too, even the kids out," Dorothy laughed.

"This is actually shocking; I'm gonna be a big sister to three siblings now."

"I know isn't that exciting."

"It is," Donnie smiled.

* * *

Destiny looked at the Storybook of Legends, it was sealed with a protection spell, she despised the book, it had trapped her for centuries and all because of that Evil Queen, but on Legacy Day she would be able to take back everything she had lost; that is if everything went according to plan. With Legacy Day happening on the day she was trapped in the Storybook all those centuries back, she could draw the magic and powers of all the fairytales at the ceremony to gain a corporal form once more and if she could touch the book with a physical hand...

"What are you doing?" Headmaster Grimm asked as he walked into the office.

Destiny came out of her thoughts, _Ids it your business what I am doing Grimm!? How dare you ask such questions?_

"I was just wondering, are you sure you can get Raven on the right path?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

 _Of course Grimm, trust me, this Legacy Day will be one of a kind_

Everything was going to plan and soon Destiny would rule the realms.


	4. Bad Visions

**BAD VISIONS**

"I heard your mum was the speaker in your Power Dynamics class," Irina said as she sipped her lemon iced tea at the Tea Shoppe.

"Yeah, at first I was worried but things went perfect, she even told me some shocking news," Donnie replied as she enjoyed her Earl Grey.

"What news?" Aquamarine asked.

"Well-"Donnie began.

"Are you gonna tell them or what?" Willow asked.

"My mum said she was pregnant!"

"That's great news, you get to have more siblings," Grace smiled.

"Yeah that is tea-rrific, I mean I have always dreamt of having a younger sibling," Serena said.

"You only say that because you hate being the youngest," Willow smiled.

"Of course I mean being the only girl with four male siblings is a lot to handle."

At that the girls laughed.

"So have you already thought of names?" May asked.

"My mum said they haven't decided yet, she wants everyone in the family to help decide on a name," Donnie replied.

"That is so cute, I mean that way all of you love the name no hatter what," Aquamarine beamed.

"Did you guys see the elves decorating the garden for Legacy Day?" Vanilla asked.

"About time, I mean I thought it would have been prepared already, Legacy Day is tomorrow," May said.

"May, they're elves, they work super quick," Irina said. "Anyways what are you guys wearing tomorrow?"

"Well I am wearing my mum's sea green and coral pink ball gown, but I decided to make it way more modern," Aquamarine replied.

"My dorm, when we get back I can seriously help with that," said Irina.

"Since the Wizard of Oz is a new tale we kinda get to decide on the exact clothes," Willow answered.

"That is so cool, I mean the clothes you pick are gonna be passed down to your descendants and it's YOUR choice," Grace said. "Have you even picked?"

"Yeah we had to way before Legacy Day, Headmaster Grimm made sure of that, we even have pictures," Donnie said as she grabbed her Mirror Phone out of her pocket.

On the screen was a message from Jackson:

 **Jackson Stalk: Meet me at the tallest tower in school at 9**

Donnie quickly sent a reply:

 **Donnie Gale: Okay**

"Ever After to Donnie, are you gonna show us?" May asked.

"Oh yeah, it's just Jackson sent me a message and I was replying."

"So what did he say, did he say something romantic?" Aquamarine sighed.

"He wants me to meet him at nine."

"Maybe he wants you two to run off together," Irina teased.

"Stop it, he just wants to talk."

"It's so cute how you two made your relationship work," Aquamarine said. "It's like the perfect love tale, two lovers from different stories who would do anything to be with each other."

Donnie couldn't help but blush, "You make it sound like some story."

"What if it is, I mean if we have to follow our old stories, might as well make new ones to entertain ourselves," Willow said.

"But wouldn't it be great if we could re-write?" Serena asked.

"Don't tell me you have got the Raven Fever too?" Willow said.

"What?" Serena looked confused.

"It's just what Willow is calling Raven's behaviour towards Legacy Day which I think is not nice," Donnie said.

"Born to not be nice," was all Willow said.

"But imagine if Raven refuses to sign and imagine if she went _POOF_!" Irina said.

"If that did happen then Apple, Daring and everyone in her story would be lost as well, I heard that happened to some sisters some time ago," Aquamarine brushed her hair back.

Just then Grace's eyes went milky and she began to mumble.

"She's having a vision, this has never happened before, she always knows when they come" Irina had a worried look as she said it.

"Destiny...destiny...shadows...destiny...Legacy...Storybook," Grace mumbled as she rocked back and forth.

"What if it's something bad? I mean Grace is a powerful fourtune teller, how can a vision just creep up on her?" Donnie asked.

Grace's eyes returned to their normal colour and she was met by worried looks.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, something bad is coming, I don't know why and when but when it does, it's going to be big."


	5. A Wish Come True

**A WISH COME** _ **TRUE**_

As Donnie got prepared to see Jackson she couldn't get what Grace had said at tea out of her head, what was this big, bad danger that was coming? And when would it come?

She had faced so many dangers in the short time at Ever After High, from coming face-to-face with the original Evil Queen, being trapped in Wonderland with madness poisoning, going back in time and even going forward to an alternate timeline, how bad could things get from that?

"Donnie, are you aright?" Cedar asked as she took her eyes off her book.

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seem scared, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just something Grace said that putting me on edge, but I think it may be more to do with Legacy Day tomorrow."

"I just cannot believe it is here already, feels like yesterday when we met and we have been through a lot."

"Tell me about it Cedar; we have learnt so much about each other in months that most people don't learn in years."

"And I'm so glad we did," Cedar said and walked to Donnie, giving her a warm hug. "Remember; be back by ten, the Corridor Fairies will be checking every room to see whether we are all in."

"I will Cedar."

"If anything juicy happens-"

"I will tell," Donnie winked.

Donnie looked at the time on her Mirror Phone, it was 8:50, and she was at the base of the tower.

"I could fly but the fairies would notice, I guess I have to walk," Donnie sighed.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Donnie had reached the top of the tower, at the brink of sweating.

"Donnie, you made it right on time," Jackson said as he walked to her and held her hand.

She looked up and gasped, in the room was a table with an exquisite dinner, there were fairy lights all around the room, lovely classical music was playing softly in the background, it was like stepping into a romantic movie.

"Jackson, you did all this? For me?"

"Yeah, you're special Donnie," Jackson smiled.

Donnie couldn't help but rush into his arms and gave him a deep, passionate kiss on the lips.

"This is the best thing anyone has done for me, and I love it!"

"If that's the reward I get I should do this all the time."

Donnie laughed," I'm still here you know."

Jackson bowed his head," M' lady, let's make our way to the table."

Donnie returned the courtesy, "Don't mind if I do good sir."

Once at the table, Jackson gained a serious demeanour.

"Is something wrong?" Donnie asked.

"The main reason why I wanted you to come up here was to talk about Legacy Day."

Donnie stopped him," Why? I mean why can't we just enjoy this dinner?"

"I know but I just wanted to say if you are having any thoughts about us-"

"Us? Jackson, do you think we will break up after Legacy Day?"

"I don't want us to, and before you say anything else Dominique Gale, I love you, I said and I will say it again and again. I love you."

"Jackson, first of all I would never break up with you because of something like Legacy Day, remember I am a Rebel-Royale, secondly I love you too."

Jackson's eyes widened," You mean it?"

"Of course not-" Donnie began.

"Oh..."

"I do, dummy, and never forget that, I love you," Donnie smiled. "Legacy Day will never change what I feel."

"This is the happiest I have felt all my life, to hear you say those words," Jackson said and gave her a kiss.

The hour passed by like a cloud in the sky and to end the spelltacular night, the two love-birds watched the stars in the night sky.

"Look Donnie, a shooting star, make a wish," Jackson said.

"There's no need, we are here together, it's my wish come true," Donnie smiled.

* * *

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THINGS START TO GET MESSY SO STAY TUNED :)**


	6. Legacy Day

**LEGACY** **DAY**

Donnie was adjusting her headpiece when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hex could it be? Isn't everyone getting ready for Legacy Day?" Cedar asked as she put on her hat, her Legacy Day outfit was clearly inspired by what her father wore when he was her age.

She opened the door and standing before her with a bouquet of blue asters was a Freedom Year student.

"Sorry I think I got the wrong room, I was looking for Donnie Gale," he said.

"You got the right room, she is just fixing up her headpiece, are those for her?" Cedar asked.

"Yeah, they are from a Jackson Stalk," he replied.

"I'll give it to her," Cedar said and took the flowers from him. "Thank you."

When Cedar closed the door she turned to Donnie with a smile.

"Oh that's lovely Cedar, who sent you the flowers, a secret admirer," Donnie smiled.

"No silly, there are yours, Jackson sent them."

"Jackson, isn't he meant to be preparing?"

"Yeah so he got a Freedom Year student to bring it, and look, there's a card in here, should I read it to you?"

"Thanks Cedar, I really need this headpiece to stay on, it is way too complex," Donnie said as she yet again adjusted the wind-detailed headpiece.

"Let me help, then we read the card," Cedar said and walked to her.

A few minutes later with the headpiece secured, Cedar began to read:

 _Donnie, I just wanted to say I enjoyed yesterday_

 _Wanted to wish you good luck with these asters, also they could match your dress_

"Oh my godmother, he is absolutely the best boyfriend ever after," Cedar said as she handed Donnie her flowers and card.

"He is, isn't he?"

Donnie took some of the flowers and added them to her headpiece, "Perfect!"

The speakers around the school came to life, "Could all the students taking part in this evening's Legacy Day Ceremony please make their way to the Garden in eleven minutes. Thank you."

"Can't believe it's here," Cedar said as she held Donnie's hand.

"I know, especially since I am going to be the first to sign, being the protagonist of the newest story and all, I am so scared, Cedar-"

"Don't worry Donnie, follow your heart, do what you know is the best thing."

"Always with the right advice," Donnie smiled.

"Well, honesty is the best policy."

* * *

"Hey guys," Willow said as she flew towards Donnie and Cedar as they were making their way to the Garden.

She was wearing a one shoulder black and green dress with white sequins at the hem, her hair had green highlights and she wore a witch hat.

"Ready for Legacy Day?" she asked.

"I guess, it's here is it not?" Donnie said.

Willow looked at her BFFA with a worried look, "Hon, are you alright?"

"Yeah I-"

"Could all the students taking part in this evening's Legacy Day Ceremony please make their way to the Garden in two minutes. Thank you."

"We should go guys, especially you two, you are the first ones to get on the podium," Cedar said.

Once in the Garden, Cedar wished the two friends good luck and made her way to a seat reserved for her with the characters from her story.

"I can't believe Legacy Day is finally here, it felt like forever after." Donnie heard Apple say.

Serena waved at them, "Guys, over here, we saved you seats."

Donnie and Willow sat by the tales who were going to play fairy important parts in their story.

Headmaster Grimm walked across the Garden and got on the podium, he smiled at everyone.

"Today is a very special day. Today is Legacy Day!"

There were cheers of excitement from most of the student body as the Headmaster brought forward the Storybook of Legends, its golden cover sparkling in the light of the full moon. All eyes were fixed on it including Donnie's, this was the book that would change everything, the book that help every tale's destiny, after today, everything would be different.

"I would now like the tales of the Wizard of Oz to come forward," he said as he beckoned for them.

Donnie suddenly came out of her haze.

"Donnie, are you alright? It's time for us to go," Leo said.

The tales of the Wizard of Oz walked towards the podium, as the protagonist of her story, Donnie was the first to sign.

She walked to the Storybook of Legends and a quill immediately appeared in front of her, the book opened and she could see her story as it unfold.

Her life had already been decided for her, destiny had already written her life story for her and all she could do was sign and acknowledge it. But sometimes fate couldn't decide, didn't she actually have a choice?

The quill she was holding drew closer to the book...

Just then Destiny spoke to Grimm in his head, _Actually Grimm I would love to see the tales of Snow White take the stage first_

"It's alright Miss Gale, I do believe as being new tales the pressure may be too much so I call upon the tales of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves to come on stage."

Apple smiled as she, Raven, and all the tales in their story walked to the podium.

Donnie felt relief, even though she was bound to sign, the fact that she wasn't first was like some of the weight had been lifted off her shoulder.

Apple happily signed when the book opened up, her destiny was now set in stone, next up was Raven Queen; she on the other hand took more time to bring the quill to the pages of her destiny.

"No!" she said. "I will not sign!"

There were gasps from the crowd, even Donnie was shocked, she knew Raven was not happy about her story but she, deep inside her didn't think the future Evil Queen would actually not sign.

Everyone waited in anticipation to see whether Raven and the other characters in her story would go _POOF!_

A minute passed and then other but they were still there.

"How could you be so selfish?" Apple screamed as she pointed at Raven. "You put all our lives at risk!"

"But Apple we didn't go _POOF!_ " Raven said.

Donnie also looked surprised, the fact that Raven, Apple and the rest were still here was clear proof that not signing wouldn't ruin lives, she was so happy.

"Raven Queen, how dare you?" Headmaster Grimm cried.

Before Raven Queen could reply, shadows rushed out of the building towards the Garden.

"What are those?" someone asked.

"Shadows, like in my vision," Grace cried.

Headmaster Grimm smiled, he knew Destiny would help him to make sure Raven followed her path.

One of the shadows rushed towards the Storybook of Legends, it touched the book and it began to change.

The black tendrils coming out of its dark shadow turned into flesh and in minutes, a beautiful young woman with midnight black hair, she wore a dress of the same colour

"Well hello there Ever After," she smiled. "I do believe there are some changes we need to make."

* * *

 **DESTINY HAS A HUMAN FORM AGAIN, THAT CAN'T BE GOOD, STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT SHE IS GOING TO DO TO EVER AFTER**


	7. All About Destiny

**ALL ABOUT** _ **DESTINY**_

Destiny smiled at the students with malice.

"Who are you exactly?" Sam asked.

"Young man, this is-" Headmaster Grimm began.

"Grimm I do believe I can introduce myself, I'm Destiny, you know, the one you have to follow," she said.

There were gasps from the students.

"I know right, shocking. You may all be wondering what is your beacon of light doing here, well I am here for what's rightfully mine, Ever After and the other realms."

"But my mother is the Queen of Ever After," Apple said.

"Right, Snow White, trust me hon, I can and will do a way better job than the black haired stick you call mother," Destiny replied.

"That's not very nice," Raven said.

"Oh Raven, I would like to thank you, everyone say thank you to Raven, without her I wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"See my little witch, you decided not to follow, well me, with all the magic in here along with your dark magic going haywire because of your decision, it allowed me to acquire enough power to gain a form and with a form my powers are back. So thank you."

"So I freed you?" Raven asked.

"More or less, but enough of you, let's get back to the important things like me."

Destiny opened up the Storybook of Legends and her smile quickly faded, however she did regain it but not before Donnie saw it.

 _Something must be wrong_ , Donnie thought.

"Okay people, Legacy Day is officially over, make your way to your dorms now!" Destiny screamed.

"But our party," Briar said.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" Destiny asked.

"But Destiny-" Headmaster Grimm began.

"But nothing Grimm, you and I need to have a chat, in private."

"Why?"

"Stop asking such stupid questions Grimm, we just need to talk," Destiny said.

She looked at the students and then at her shadows who were now beginning to gain their true physical forms.

"Ahh, what are those?" Aquamarine gasped.

Destiny looked at her demon creatures, "Make sure they all do as told."

And with that she teleported both herself and Headmaster Grimm to his office.

The demon creatures shrieked and roared at the students, as if telling them to move already.

"I can use my magic on these beasts," Willow said as she began to chant.

"Willow don't," Donnie said as she grabbed her hand.

"Donnie is right; think about it, they are at least thirty of them we can see, there may be more," Ollie said.

"I guess you're right, I did tell you guys that Raven not signing would have an effect on everyone and see what happens," Willow said.

"Don't be harsh, it's not like she knew," Copper responded.

"Whatever-after at the end of the day if she had pledged, we wouldn't be in this mess with Destiny and her freaky monsters."

"If it wasn't her, someone else would have done, maybe even me," Donnie said.

"But it wouldn't be the same, didn't you hear Destiny, she needed someone with their dark magic going haywire and Raven deciding not to follow her destiny was what was needed."

The demon creatures began to escort all the students back into the school.

"Guys, come to my dorm room," Donnie whispered.

"Why?" Nicholas asked.

"Because we need to think of a plan."

* * *

"What is it?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Shut up Grimm, I am not in the mood for your stupidity," Destiny shrieked.

"You haven't even informed me of the problem yet."

"Will the problem is that this-" Destiny said as she threw the Storybook of Legends. "-is not my prison!"

"What so that is not the real Storybook of Legends?"

"Grimm I have actually had it with your moronic questions, yes it's not the real Storybook, happy now. We need to find it immediately; I need all my powers back."

"But I thought you said you have all your powers back."

"Half actually, and I didn't want them to know that I wasn't at my full capacity and besides even with half my powers I could still take over but having it all seems better."

"You lied to me! I thought what you wanted was to keep everyone on track!" Headmaster Grimm said with anger.

"Who in godmother's name are you talking to Grimm? It better not be me."

"You lied."

"No I did not; you just didn't bother to ask me what my true plans were."

"But why-"

"Ok enough of your whining Grimm we have more pressing matters to deal with such as finding that book."

"And why should I help after such a betrayal?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

Destiny smiled, "Funny you should ask that."

Headmaster Grimm suddenly felt pain all over his body, he levitated and daggers magically appeared, pointing at his throat.

"Let's just say your life actually depends on it."

She waved her hand and the daggers vanished, the pain left Grimm's body and he fell to the floor.

Headmaster Grimm began to cry.

Destiny rolled her eyes, "Grimm stop crying, we have things to do."

But he continued to cry.

"GRIMM! ENOUGH!"

Headmaster Grimm straightened up and looked at Destiny, "I'm sorry."

"Better, now I need you and as many people as possible to search this bloody school for the book."

"Only the school?"

"Yes because I am bound to the book and since I have never actually been able to leave this stupid school it is obviously here."

"Can you not sense it?"

Destiny sighed, "Grimm can you be more idiotic than you are now, if I could I would, but someone has cloaked the damn thing, impressive really."

"So-"

"Grimm just stop speaking!"

"No, I have an idea, if it has been cloaked that means a witch or a magical being hid it, so why don't we get a magical being to look for it?" Headmaster Grimm smiled nervously.

"This, my dear Grimm, is the reason you are still alive. Sometimes you do speak some words of wisdom, now where do I find a powerful enough being?"

* * *

Donnie locked the door the moment the tales that needed to be in her dorm were in.

"So what are we going to do?" Ollie asked.

"That Destiny seems really powerful," Apple said.

"Yeah she may be but have we not defeated the first ever Evil Queen before, I think we could handle her," Donnie replied.

"Are you sure about that, I mean she hasn't done that much with whatever powers she has but she has already got us to do things, like getting into our dorms," Aquamarine said.

"This is all my fault!" Raven said.

"Okay Raven, no need for the blame game right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to," Willow said.

"What is with you Willow? Do you not like me?"

"Wow that's the first thing you think about, not everything revolves around you Raven, I mean your selfish ways is why we are in this mess anyways."

"She is partially right Raven, I mean if you had signed Destiny wouldn't be free," Apple replied.

"What-" Raven began.

"Enough guys, this is not the time to turn on each other, we have Destiny to worry about, the thing is that unlike the others we have faced we actually know nothing about her, at all," Donnie said.

"I could check the MirrorNet," Copper said as he typed 'Destiny'.

After a few minutes, he sighed, "Nothing at all, it just comes up with Legacy Day and some other nonsense."

"So there is nothing about this new enemy at all?" Leo said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Daniel asked.

"We could leave this place and try and find out more about her," Jackson said.

"But how are we going to leave anyways?" Serena asked.

"Well Destiny has just begun to take control of the school, she wouldn't expect anyone to try and go against her," Lizzie said.

"How do you know that?" Briar asked.

"Well she is the future Queen of Hearts," Leo smiled.

"Exactly, thank you Leo."

"So we formulate a plan, all I know is that we need to leave the school and soon," Donnie said.

* * *

 **IF YOU HAVE WATCHED THRONECOMING YOU WILL KNOW WHERE THE REAL BOOK IS BUT STAY TUNED TO SEE WHETHER DESTINY WILL**


	8. Old Fables

**OLD** _ **FABLES**_

"Why don't we check the Lifairy?" Jackson asked. "I mean it has books from all across the realms, it could have something on Destiny."

"You're right, but who can get there and search?" Donnie asked.

"We could all go?" Ollie said.

"No, it was be too suspicious, imagine if one of those things came in and saw no one in here, two people should stay here," Willow replied.

"I will," Cedar said.

"I guess I can stay too," Cerise smiled.

"So with a simple teleportation spell we will be in the Lifairy and check," Willow said and began to chant.

Nothing happened, she spoke the spell again, still nothing, Ollie tried, so did Serena and Raven but nothing.

"Destiny must have done something to render us powerless," Serena said.

"Well at least we know she is powerful enough to do that, so what now?" Daniel asked.

"Well I could go," Kitty smiled.

"I don't think we are the only ones who can't teleport," Ollie replied.

"I know, I tried too, I could go invisible," Kitty said.

"You think that will work?" Donnie asked.

"Well we might as well try."

Kitty focused and she disappeared, but only to appear a few seconds later, "Hexes."

"So what now?" Copper asked.

"We have to rely on stealth, since now only one person can go," Donnie replied. "I guess I should."

"No Donnie, it's too dangerous, I should go," Leo said.

"Leo don't worry, I will be safe," Donnie replied.

"Leo is right, it is way too dangerous for you to, I think I should," Cerise said.

"You do know your cloak will not work, right?" Irina asked.

"Yeah I am aware but I don't need it to pass those creatures, leave it to me."

"Okay great, we have someone to go, but we still don't know what we are looking for, I mean a book about Destiny could be _any_ book. This plan is never going to work, we have no idea what we have to do, at all," Willow said.

"So what, are we going to give up?" Sam asked. "Cuz we can't."

"We just need to research something else, Destiny came for the Storybook of Legends, it must be important to her," Ollie said.

"Now that you mention it, I remember she looked shocked when she opened the book, maybe something was wrong. Copper, research the Storybook of Legends," Donnie asked.

"Okay, checking, checking, there a way too many on it," Copper said.

"Anything obscure?" Leo asked.

"Well there is something, but it is just some story that has been told for centuries, about the Storybook of Legends being created by the first ever characters in some counsellors."

"That cannot be true, I mean wasn't the Storybook of Legends around before the first tales?" Briar asked.

"It is the only lead we have," Willow replied.

"A lead we cannot prove at all," Donnie retorted.

"Better than nothing, now we know what to look for, so Cerise, get to the Lifairy and research the Counsellors of Ever After," Copper said.

"Got it," Cerise said as she opened the door and dashed out.

* * *

When she entered the Lifairy, there was no one in sight.

"This makes it so much simpler," Cerise smiled.

Now all she had to do was find a book about theses Counsellors of Ever After.

"Where the hex would that even be?" she asked herself.

From what she remembered they were part of the old fable of creating the Storybook of Legends so they were most likely in the 'History' section.

She rushed to that side of the Lifairy and looked through, even though most of her powers had been stripped away, her enhanced sight and hearing were still intact, she guessed Destiny didn't think she would be going anyway just by seeing and hearing.

"No, no, no, no, no," Cerise dropped yet another book, there was nothing at the Counsellors of Ever After anywhere.

"So it was just a fable."

She opened the last book in the 'History' section, as she was about to throw it into the pile, she caught the word 'counsellors'.

She continued to read and smiled, "Bingo."

Now all she had to do was get back to the dorm and show the others what she had discovered.

"Is anyone here?" a voice asked.

"Who the hex is out here now?" Cerise asked herself.

"I show you enter so I know you are here, my dorm is opposite, come out or I swear by godmother I will scream."

Cerise recognised the voice, "Odelia."

She came out of the shadows to be greeted by the Black Swan.

"Oh it's just you," Odelia frowned. "I thought it was someone relevant."

"What do you want?" Cerise asked.

"Well, someone to talk to, I mean my room-mate isn't there so it was getting a bit boring."

"I guess, but I gotta go."

"What is that?" Odelia asked, pointing at the book Cerise was holding.

"Just a book I want to read so that I'm not bored in my dorm."

"Oh really, what is it?"

Cerise knew that if she didn't show it to her, the girl would continue to annoy her.

"It's a history book; do you want me to get you one?"

"Eww no."

"Well then I guess this conversation is over," Cerise said and left the Lifairy.

* * *

"So did you find anything?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, a book on the Counsellors of Ever After," Cerise said as she brought the book forward.

"It talks of how the second Evil Queen in the Counsellors banished some ancient being into a book, people believe to be the Storybook of Legends but there hasn't been anyone to prove that."

"Well that being must be Destiny, I mean she does seem ancient," Cedar said.

"She is Destiny; she must have existed way before any story was ever created," Apple added.

"So if the being is Destiny then we only need to find the spell used and get Raven to do it," Donnie said.

"Wait...why me?" Raven asked.

"It said the being was banished into a book by an Evil Queen so maybe only an Evil Queen can do it," Willow answered.

"But I am not even that powerful, I mean Willow, your powers have increased so much, even more than mine, you could do it."

"Well I would if it said the Wicked Witch of the West did it."

"So is there a spell?" Leo asked.

Cerise turned the pages, "No, there is no spell, but does have a spell for finding their base, none of which are actually around, it seems we need ingredients from three locations to represent the Characterisation Of Stories."

"What is that?" Jackson asked.

"Doesn't actually say what it is, but it does give a riddle for it."

"Great, so we don't have a spell to defeat Destiny, but we have a spell to find some base which may or may not be real, and on top of that there is a riddle we need to solve to cast the spell, what next the riddle is in code?" Willow asked.

"Actually it's in English."

"Well what is it?" Lizzie asked.

"Take a bark, from a tree dark, a feather of a dove from a nest of love, and a flower from the in-between power."

"What the hex does that mean?" Kitty asked.

"I have no idea, and it says the three ingredients need to be taken from three different realms, so if some are taken from the same realm, the spell will not work," Cerise answered.

"So what do we know about this riddle?" Donnie said. "We know we need a bark of a tree, a feather from a dove and a flower, but from where and they have to link with this Characterisation of Stories."

"I say we solve this riddle when we are far from the school," Lizzie said.

"That's true, but without any magic or powers, how can we escape?" Willow asked.

"By doing what my mum always says: new problems need a new you," Donnie said.

"Meaning?" Leo asked.

"Meaning we need to think outside the box, because we are breaking out tonight."


	9. Escape

_**ESCAPE**_

"So that's the plan," Leo said as he informed every tale of their escape plan again.

"How did you even know about the Underland Tunnels?" Willow asked.

"I found a wounded baby griffin down there and discovered it led out to the Village of Book End and it could perhaps lead to other parts of Ever After," Leo replied.

"Okay, but how do we pass those things again?" Aquamarine asked.

"Simple, we all don't go at once, maybe two at a time, within certain intervals, those monsters will not sense us," Leo said.

"So remind me, by the basement door?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, step on the red and blue tile three times and another door will appear," Leo replied.

"Wow, who knew a new student would know more about the school than me," Apple smiled.

"So by ten we will be out of this place," Donnie said.

* * *

"Do you think they are done yet, Dorian? With Legacy Day?" Dorothy asked her husband.

"They have to be, call her and ask her how she found it, I bet my little girl must be over the moon to take her mum's place," Dorian smiled.

"I am not so sure, Headmaster Grimm informed me about our daughter, he said she was thinking of not following her story," Dorothy sighed.

"What? Is that even possible?" Dorian asked with fear in his voice, he didn't want anything to happen to his little girl.

"I have no idea, but part of me sees where she is coming from, I mean she doesn't want to melt her best friend, Willow."

"Does she still think we don't know?"

"I guess she does, but-"

Before they could continue their conversation, the MirrorPad vibrated.

"She calling," Dorothy smiled. "Daisy, Derrick, come down, your sister is calling!"

The twins flew down to their parents, when their father saw them he looked shocked.

"I told you two you can't fly without being supervised," Dorian frowned.

"Sorry, Daddy, we just got excited," Daisy said.

Dorothy pressed the Lantern on the screen and Donnie's face appeared.

"Hi dear," Dorothy said.

"Hi mum," Donnie replied.

"So how was Legacy Day?" Dorian asked.

"It was epic, after the Ceremony, we had a killer party!" Donnie exclaimed.

"That's nice, honey, so did you sign the Storybook of Legends?" Dorothy asked her daughter.

"I did, why?"

"I thought you didn't I talked to Headmaster Grimm when I came to the school yesterday, he said you were some sort of Rebel-Royale," Dorothy said.

"I am, but I realised that I can still change up my story even if I sign, I couldn't risk my friends going _POOF!_ "

"So now you are taking on mum's story for real!" Derrick gasped.

"Well yeah, but I am gonna make it my own too," Donnie answered.

"That's great news honey! So we will see you tomorrow then?" Dorian said.

"About that, well Headmaster Grimm wanted us to all stay in the school for a while."

"Why?"

"No worries, it's nothing bad, I will be home soon, I have to go, talk to you guys soon."

The screen went black and Dorothy and Dorian looked at each other as if something was wrong.

* * *

"You cannot keep the students here forever, their parents will worry and will come," Headmaster Grimm said.

"Well obviously I have thought of that Grimm, so I created a spell, whenever a parent calls their child, they will talk to a changeling who has the exact memories of the children, when they ask if they are coming to their homes the next day well, let's say that the Headmaster had some important things to discuss," Destiny smiled.

"So you have tricked their parents," Headmaster Grimm frowned.

"Oh come on Grimm like you have never done that, remember when some of your students were trapped in Wonderland?"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell them, and besides you made me do it," Headmaster Grimm pointed out.

"Whatever Grimm, I don't need those parents getting in my way, if those kids leave they will ruin my whole plan, I need my book!"

"So how do we find it?"

"I will think of a way."

"So we are all here now," Willow whispered.

They had all managed to get into the Tunnels undetected and now they were surrounded by darkness.

"Everyone use your MirrorPhones, we need light," Jackson instructed.

With the lights produced by al the phones, the Tunnels were now fully visible.

"Ewww, I think a rat passed by me," Briar shrieked.

"It's alright, Briar, we can get through this," Blondie said. "Even though these Tunnels are just not right."

"So which way?" Ollie asked.

"This way," Leo pointed to the tunnel on the right." It will lead us to the Village of Book End, maybe it will take us at least five minutes."

"That's good enough, once we get to the Village we need to tell the people," Raven said.

"We can't," Donnie replied.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because Destiny is powerful, we can't risk the lives of innocent people, when we get to the Village, we will try and solve the riddle, find the base of the Counsellors, get the spell and you, Raven can cast it and defeat her," Donnie said.

"Donnie is right, we can't endanger any lives," Copper agreed.

After some minutes, the tales saw the comforting white light of the moon and could hear voices.

"We're here," Leo smiled.

"And no one has even realised we are gone," Donnie said.

"So let's go to the Tea Shoppe and figure out the riddle, shall we," Raven said.

* * *

"Who, who, who can I use?" Destiny asked as she paced up and down.

"We could ask the Evil Queen, she is dangerous but-"

"But nothing Grimm, I want nothing to do with that unstable woman and besides with what we did to her I don't think I want her help. Think of someone else."  
"The Dark Fairy?"

"That hexing fly, as if, she may have powerful but she has fairy magic, I need a witch, that I am certain," Destiny said.

A knock on the door brought Destiny's mind back to the real world.

"Who is it?" she asked.

The reply was a purr.

"Come in, what is it?"

The demon creature replied with purrs and roars.

"What? How did they escape?"

It replied with more noises.

"How could this even happen, if they tell a single soul, I will not be able to take any tale by surprise when I take over."

"What is it?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"It seems some students have escaped and perhaps gone to the Village," Destiny replied.

"But what is the problem, you are _the_ most powerful being in existence, why fear?"

"I am not afraid Grimm, but if they tell a soul and those Counsellors of Ever After discover I am here...wait, go check whether Raven Queen is still in the school, NOW!"

The demon raced out of the office.

"What is it about Raven Queen?"

"Grimm, if the Counsellors learn of my return, those imbeciles will try their best to imprison me, since they will need an Evil Queen to cast the spell, I need Raven Queen here, dammit, I knew I should have killed her, she was the only one in my way. Since neither my minions nor I can leave, I will be like a sitting duck if they arrive" Destiny said in frustration.

The creature came back, giving Destiny the names of all the missing students.

When Destiny heard one of the names she smiled, "Why didn't I think of that."

"Think of what?"

"Grimm, I do believe it's time to raise the dead."

* * *

 **SO SOMEONE DEAD IS GOING TO COME BACK, WHO THE HEX COULD IT BE? SHARE YOUR THEORIES BY REVIEWING ;)**


	10. Dark Woods and Dark Magic

**CONGRATS TO ALL OF YOU WHO CORRECTLY GUESSED THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST (WILLOW'S MUM) AND TO A GUEST WHO WANTED AN OZIAN CONNECTED TO WILLOW OR DONNIE, YOU PARTLY GOT YOUR WISH, THOUGH NOT LOVER BUT MOTHER OF WILLOW, THIS IS TOTALLY GOING TO TURN SOME TIDES, HOW WILL WILLOW REACT WHEN THE MUM SHE HAS ALWAYS WISHED TO BE RETURNED TO HER IS ALIVE? STAY TUNE ;) (P.S. SORRY FOR THAT ESSAY :P)  
**

* * *

 **DARK WOODS AND DARK MAGIC**

"Take a bark, from a tree dark, a feather of a dove from a nest of love, and a flower from the in-between power," Donnie said as she looked at the riddle yet again. "What exactly does it mean?"

The tales had made their way to the Tea Shoppe and were greeted by the Mad Hatter.

"Where is my daughter, Maddie?" he had asked.

As they couldn't tell him what was going on in the school, they had lied to him stating that Maddie was busy with some assignments.

"Well she better come home soon, I'm missing my little cookie already," the Mad Hatter had said.

"I really don't feel comfortable about lying to the Mad Hatter," Cedar said.

"Well you are not personally lying Cedar, think of it as telling the truth but in a different, I mean Maddie is busy, though not with assignments, you get what I mean?" Willow smiled.

"I guess."

"A bark from a tree dark?" Ollie asked. "Maybe a tree with dark bark, like rosewood or teak or maybe walnut."

"That could be but how does that link to some Characterisation of Stories, whatever that is," Sam asked.

"Let me check on the MirrrorNet, maybe there could be something," Copper said.

After some seconds, he smiled, "Well the Characterisation of Stories is an ancient theory that every story ever told has to be mostly good, bad or neutral."

"Wait, so all these ingredients have to be from stories that are bad, good, and neutral?" Leo asked.

"I think so, that's what the Characterisation of Stories is."

"So the first one as it has dark must be from a story that's mostly bad, but what story?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe your story," Leo said.

"What is that meant to mean?" Jackson asked.

"Well it does condone the idea of stealing and downright killing," Leo replied.

"Dude, are you still on it about Donnie and I?"

"Why do you think everything I say about you has to be because of your relationship with Donnie, I was just saying, chill alright."

"Okay guys, no need for this," Willow whispered. "I want Donnie to see you two getting along."

"Why would I get along with him?" Jackson asked.

"Because my BFFA loves you two, and seeing you fools bickering will not help, so you guys hug it out, okay," Willow said.

"Are you actually on his side, Willow?" Leo asked.

"I am on no one's side here, okay, Leo."

"Whatever, for Donnie, I will stand your presence," Leo said to Jackson.

"Same here."

"Okay, good, hug it out, make it seem like you two are friends," Willow smiled.

"We already agreed, what's the point?" Jackson asked.

"Hug it out," Willow demanded.

"She's not gonna stop, so might as well and besides, Donnie is looking," Leo pointed out.

The two boys hugged it out but not before whispering curses to each other's ear.

"I still have a point about your story having the key to the first ingredient, I mean hasn't the original beanstalk acquired bark already, it could work," Leo said.

"Why would it work, my story has never been considered bad at all, it has a Happy Ending."

Sam looked up, "That could be it!"

"Told you," Leo said.

"No, not that his story has the first ingredient, the fact that it has a Happy Ending, maybe the bad story is the story that has a sad ending like Swan Lake-"

"And maybe my story," Aquamarine added.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"But are there any trees included in those tales, the Little Mermaid mostly has water and so does Swan Lake," Ollie said.

"But trees do grow by the Swan Lake, so it could work."

"You could be right," Donnie said. "But where is it? Only Duchess and the Swan Maidens actually know where the real one is and they are at the school."

"Well I think our magic is fully restored, we could use a location spell to find it," Serena said.

"All we need is a map and we are ready to go," Willow said.

"Could you use a digital map?" Copper asked.

"I have never heard of anyone using that but since my powers along with Willow's, Nick's and Ollie's have greatly developed, maybe we could," Serena smiled.

Nick was re-reading the riddle; there was something else to it than what the others were stating.

"Take a bark from a tree dark," he said.

What if 'dark' in this sense didn't mean how the tree looked like but what it represented? What if dark meant evil, evil trees? But where would you find evil trees? Trees are found everywhere but mostly in forests, dark, evil, forest...the Dark Forest.

"I got it!" Nick exclaimed.

"Got what?" Willow asked.

"The location of the first ingredient, it isn't from a story with a sad ending, it's in the Dark Forest," Nick said.

"That makes perfect sense!" Jackson said.

"The bark from a tree dark, dark being evil and the Dark Forest is universally known to represent evil, so all we need is the bark from a tree from the Dark Forest and we can move to the next ingredient," Nick smiled.

"I have to say, that seems more logical than what we first thought. Nice work Nick," Sam said.

"Umm...thanks...Sam."

"So we have deciphered the first piece of the riddle, should we solve the rest before we start getting the ingredients?" Blondie asked.

"No, sooner or later Destiny will realise we are no longer in the school and she will send her minions to come and get us. We need to get the ingredient, besides we will need to go to other realm to get the next item," Donnie said.

"So what are we waiting, we need to get to the Dark Forest right now," Leo said.

* * *

"Did you get the ashes, Grimm?" Destiny asked.

She had sent Headmaster Grimm to another realm to retrieve the ashes of the powerful witch she wanted to resurrect.

"I can't believe you made me do this, a husband will be wondering where his wife's ashes disappeared to," Headmaster Grimm said.

"Well I do believe he would be much happier when he finds out she is alive once again," Destiny replied. "Place the ashes in the circle and Grimm, make sure you shut your mouth, I don't need your annoying voice irritating me."

When the ashes were placed in the circle, Destiny began to chant, the ashes began to morph into a body and green light erupted from it, after some seconds, the light died out to reveal a woman with mint-green skin with jet-black hair, she looked around baffled.

"What if she asks for her family?" Headmaster Grimm whispered.

"Grimm, shut up and just watch!" Destiny shot back

The woman looked at Destiny," Who are you?"

"Hello darling," Destiny smiled. "Salina West is it, I'm Destiny and I do really need help."

"And why would I help you?" Salina asked.

"Well I am so close to taking over all the realms, however I need a particular book in order to accomplish it," Destiny said.

"How did I get here anyways? One minute I was in my castle and the next I end up here, what did you do?" Salina asked.

"You wiped out her memory," Headmaster Grimm asked, shocked.

Salina looked at him," What did you just whisper to her?"

"Nothing," Headmaster Grimm said fearfully.

Salina moved her hand and Headmaster Grimm walked to her, against his will.

"Salina, there is no need for that," Destiny said, trying to keep on her gentle facade.

"Now tell me what you said?" Salina demanded.

As Headmaster Grimm was about to speak, Destiny made his mouth disappear.

"Why do you have me here?" Salina asked one more and moved her hand right to left.

Destiny rose up from the ground and flew to the right and then the left.

"I will not ask again, the next time I do, there will not be a person alive to ask," Salina said angrily.

"Okay, I have had enough," Destiny said while lying on the floor.

She slapped her palms together and Salina fell back to the floor and Headmaster Grimm regained his mouth.

"What did you do to her? And how did she do that to you?"

"Firstly I just used a spell to control seeing as she isn't going to willingly obey me as I thought she would and secondly she has more power than I expected, she must be the most powerful with in existence, apart from Malina Queen, no one has ever been upon to best me at my own game, she will be _very_ useful."

* * *

"Wait, are we going now?" Apple asked.

"Yeah, we have to, if Destiny discovers we are missing she is going to send her creatures here to find us," Willow said.

"I know, but entering the Dark Forest at this time is dangerous," Apple said.

"Come on, I ma the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West and Raven over there is the daughter of the Evil Queen, trust me when I say we are the most dangerous things that are going to be in those woods."

"Apple is right," Blondie added. "I mean besides, Destiny probably knows we are gone, she isn't dumb, she must not want to be discovered."

"So what you are saying is that we stay here, and have our heads ripped off in our sleep?" Nick asked.

"No, I am just saying we need rest, I mean today has been hectic, we need to get our minds together before setting off on a mission like this," Blondie said.

"She does have a point, I mean if we are tired there is no way we can get anything done," Grace said.

"Well okay then, I will just teleport us to the Dark Forest then," Willow said.

"Hey, teleporting is my gig," Kitty meowed.

"I know but only dark magic works in the Dark Forest," Willow answered.

"Wait, you want us to sleep in the Dark Forest, no way!" Briar said. "I mean that is totally dangerous...let's do it!"

"No, no way, I am not sleeping in some scary forest, can we just rest here and if things go south we can just teleport out of here," Apple said.

"The more time we waste the more time we are buying for Destiny," Donnie said.

"I know, but if we want to defeat her, let's do it without baggy eyes," Apple smiled.

"I guess we can spend some hours here, but we leave by dawn," Donnie said. "We need to get rid of Destiny and fast."


	11. The Beginnings of A Plan

**THE BEGINNINGS OF A** _ **PLAN**_

"If you need anything, just ring the bell," the Mad Hatter said as he laced the bell on the table. "Also, if you hear from my little Maddie, tell her to come home soon, I have been trying to get in touch with her but nothing."

"We will, Mr. Hatter," Donnie smiled.

"Thank you."

After he closed the door, Serena sighed," I feel bad lying to him, he is really concerned."

"Yeah, that's why we should lie; I mean how do you think he will feel if he knew his daughter was trapped in the school with a psychotic powerful being?" Willow asked.

"Okay, I get the point," Serena said.

Nick started chanting the minute there were no footsteps, all the magical tales in the room had decided to take turns putting protection spells on the room so that no one could enter, it was so to warn them if they had to escape.

"Do you think we should take turns? I mean our magic has augmented during these last few days, I think one Ozian witch can put a spell that lasts the whole night," Willow said.

"But to be on the safe side, I mean if you wake up and you still notice the spell is active, then you can go back to sleep," Nick smiled.

"Easier for you to say, you are the first one, so you don't have to wake up."

"Exactly."

"You are unbelievable, Nick," Serena said.

"I know."

"It feels so weird," Apple said as she tried to fall asleep.

"What?" Briar asked.

"I mean just yesterday we were all preparing for Legacy Day, but now...we are running for our lives, Destiny is proof that we have to follow our stories."

"Yeah I know, if Raven had signed, Destiny wouldn't be free," Blondie whispered.

"Ok guys, there is no need for that," Donnie said.

"Well I was just stating the obvious," Blondie added.

"It's not like Raven knew."

"We know, but if she had signed, everything would have been okay, I mean she thinks her story is bad, I have to sleep for a hundred years, now that is bad," Briar sighed.

"I guess, but we shouldn't be so hard on her, Raven didn't ask for this to befall her friends, she thought she was doing the right thing," Donnie said.

"That's the point, she is meant to do the wrong things, she's a bad guy, I mean although Willow is your BFFA, and she still manages to be one of the baddest villains around, why can't Raven be like her?" Apple asked.

"Every tale is different Apple, the sooner you accept that the sooner you will realise why Raven made her choice," Donnie said.

* * *

"When is she going to wake up?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"She was meant to wake up minutes ago, her body must be fighting the spell, and how could a powerful witch like her be killed with water?" Destiny asked with shock.

"I have no idea, she would have been useful, she could have helped stop the Evil Queen," Headmaster Grimm replied.

"Grimm, it was a rhetorical question, I didn't need your useless comments."

Salina began to groan and move, rubbing her head.

"She's awake!"

Headmaster Grimm rushed to his seat, after what happened, he didn't want the witch seeing him.

"Now let's see whether that spell worked."

Salina stood up and looked at Destiny and she smiled humbly, "Mistress, how may I be of service?"

"Bingo!"

Salina looked confused.

"Okay let's get to what I need you for, I need you to find a book, most people know it as the Storybook of Legends, but it's really my prison," Destiny said as she created an image of the book for Salina to see.

"Find it and make it quick!"

Salina bowed, "Yes Mistress."

She started to chant and then frowned, "It is being cloaked by some powerful dark magic, but no worries, give me some time and I can show you the exact location."

"Excellent," Destiny smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the office door, Destiny opened it with a swipe of her hand.

She had expected one of her creatures but standing there was a young girl dressed in a black ballet dress with raven hair and white streaks.

"Odelia Swan, what are you doing here and how did you get out of your room?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"I would like to know that too," Destiny said and used her telekinetic powers to pull Odelia to her.

"I just... wanted to...help," Odelia gasped.

"And why would I need help from you exactly little swan?" Destiny asked.

"Umm...because I am sneaky, I mean I managed to outsmart your minions-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence before Destiny flung her out of the office.

"What a waste of time."

Behind the closed door Odelia screamed, "I know about the Counsellors, I can help!"

Destiny opened the door and looked at her," What exactly do you know?"

"Can...can I come in?" the Black Swan asked.

"You may enter."

"Some hours ago, I saw Cerise Hood enter the Lifairy, I thought-"

"Get to the point!" Destiny said. "Can't you see I am busy?"

"Wait is that the Wicked-"

"Enough! Cut to the chase or else this time when I throw you, you will be dead on the floor."

Odelia looked shaken, "Okay, she had a book with her, she tried to hide the cover but I saw the title, 'The History of the Counsellors of Ever After'-"

"Okay so..."

"So I heard you were worried about them, the Counsellors, but I can help you find the students who left, maybe they are trying to find the Counsellors, I can be a great asset!"

"And how can you do that?" Destiny asked.

"With my powers, I can get any information from the students, I promise to be loyal to you."

"Why exactly are you helping?" Destiny asked.

"Because I know you are going to win this war, and besides I have some unsettled business with Willow."

"Well then, be gone, do well and get back to me with information."

"I will do so with pleasure," Odelia smiled and danced out of the room.

* * *

 **ODELIA AS USUAL IS UP TO NO GOOD, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHE IS GONNA DO?**


	12. Tricks Under Sleeves

**TRICKS** **under** **SLEEVES**

Odelia smiled to herself as she danced through the halls, finally the chance to prove she had the talent to be the baddest villain around.

"Now how to find them?" she said to herself.

Then it came to her, "Serena! That girl just doesn't know how to hide her password on her laptop."

Odelia laughed as she walked back to her dorm, the plan was being carefully formulated in her mind.

Once she got to her door, one of the creatures hissed at her.

"Careful, fish breath, I work with Destiny now, if you think I am lying go ask her yourself."

The creature looked at her one more time and raced towards Headmaster Grimm's office.

In her room, she got Serena's laptop and typed her password, it was so simple: TheWIZaRDofSoUth1932.

Okay, not exactly simple but to someone who had seen it several times, it was.

"Now where is it?" she said as she looked through Serena's contact list.

"Bingo! Got you, now for phase two!"

* * *

"Any luck on finding the book?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"And who are you?" Salina asked with a dose of annoyance in her voice.

Destiny laughed, "Salina, darling, this Milton Grimm, Milton, Salina West, now that we have got the introductions out of the way, find the book."

Salina closed her eyes, "I have managed to remove the cloaking sell, but whoever did this also put a madness spell around the book as well."

"Meaning?" Destiny asked.

"Meaning, if I directly try and remove the spell, you will have a crazy witch to deal with, but don't worry, whoever create that spell seems novice, I can create a Sandor spell that will deactivate any spells around that book, no matter how complex they may be."

"Excellent," Destiny smiled and she whispered to Headmaster Grimm, "I told you she was the best option."

"It will take about twenty minutes but after that the location of the book will be revealed."

"I feel like a school girl already, I need my hands on that book," Destiny said.

"Mistress I will need some of your blood," Salina said humbly.

Destiny looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Why?"

"You said you were connected to the book, with your blood, I will be able to shorten the time for the Sandor spell to take effect."

Destiny seemed cautious, but then she remembered that the witch was under her control, everything she did was in her best interest.

"Very well then," Destiny said and she caused a needle to appear and prick her, allowing ruby-red blood to escape their confined route in her veins.

"Thank you Mistress."

"In less than ten minutes, everyone is going to feel the sheer power of Destiny!"

* * *

Humphrey Dumpty was busy in his dorm trying to send a distress signal to anyone outside of school, but nothing was working, he had already tried three hundred ways already but still no results.

"How an a being who seems to have no idea how technology works do this, if she wasn't evil, I would say this was really impressive," Humphrey said to his room-mate.

A knock on the door startled the future Humpty Dumpty.

"Umm who is it?" he asked, with fear in his voice, what if it was one of those filthy creatures?

"It's Apple, Apple White, could you let me in before those monsters come back?" said the voice.

"Oh Apple," he said as he walked to the door and opened it.

Standing in front of him was Apple White, still in her Legacy Day attire minus the cape.

"Hey Apple, is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's Raven, she just rushed off when we were talking about what happened during Legacy Day," she said with distress. "And now I can't find her."

"Is there anything I can do?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, thank you so much," Apple said as she walked into his room. "You are excellent with tech so I was wondering if you could...umm I don't know find a way to track her phone using that app Track the Mirror."

"I guess, do you know her password?" Humphrey asked.

"Not really, could you find out?" Apple asked innocently.

"You want me to hack Raven's MirrorPhone, but Apple-"

"Please Humphrey, I need to find her before she does anything stupid, you know how she can get."

"Alright, it will take me a few seconds."

"Thanks, you're the best," Apple said and gave him a hug.

Humphrey couldn't hide his blush, Apple White _the_ Apple White was giving him a hug.

* * *

"Guys we have to go now," Donnie said as she woke the last person up. "It's dawn."

"Already?" Serena said as she rubbed her eyes. "It felt as if I went to sleep a couple of minutes ago."

"Wait! Now? We haven't even brushed our teeth, not to mention showered, and we haven't eaten a single thing since yesterday," Blondie said.

"We will take care of that later," Donnie said.

"Why not now?" Blondie asked.

"Do you not understand how dangerous staying in one place is, we are not only putting ourselves but the entire Village in danger," Leo said. "I suggest you listen to Donnie."

Donnie smiled, "Thanks Leo, but don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"Someone has to knock some sense into her," Leo said.

Jackson walked over to them, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Leo helped me take care of it, no worries," Donnie said.

"Oh did he, well good job Leo," Jackson said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Jack, no need for that, Leo was helping out," Donnie said.

That caused Leo to give Jackson a _didn't-go-as-you-planned_ smile.

After some minutes everyone was ready.

"Well we still need to eat," Blondie said.

"Yeah Blondie is right, I know this is fairy important but we need to be in the right shape to complete this task," Apple smiled.

"Don't worry we can use our magic to get food," Willow said.

"That will do," Donnie said. "And besides you don't want to overwhelm Mr Hatter now do we?"

"Let's tell him we are going, I mean it would be weird if he came in and saw that we were gone," Grace said.

"Then after our farewells, I can just teleport us to the Dark Forest," Willow said.

* * *

"Got it," Humphrey said. "It's locating her phone."

Apple had insisted Humphrey put Raven's details on her phone, when he had asked why she simply replied, "In case she wasn't there anymore I mean I don't want to come back and ask."

"Strange," Humphrey said.

"What?" Apple asked.

"It says that her phone is close to the Dark Forest."

"The Dark Forest, why would they go there?" Apple asked herself silently.

"Maybe it's an error, I will just restart."

"No, no, no, it's alright, I could use this I mean yeah, thanks Humphrey," Apple said and snatched her phone from his hands. "Talk to you later!"

She rushed out of the room and once she had made sure no one was around to see her, Apple began to morph, her golden locks turned black and her gown changed in a ballerina's outfit. Apple had transformed into Odelia.

"Sucker, why the hex do they fall for her anyways? Whatever after I have what I want, Destiny will be so pleased," Odelia smiled as she looked at the screen of her phone.

* * *

Odelia knocked on the door of Headmaster Grimm's office.

"Who is it?" Destiny asked.

"It's Odelia," she relied.

"Come in."

When the young girl entered, Destiny looked at her, "So what do you have for me?"

"I have managed to track the students," Odelia said while showing Destiny her hone.

"They are going to the Dark Forest, but I have no idea why."

Destiny's eyes widen, "They are trying to cast a spell to find the Counsellors' base, the Characterisation of Stories, I need to get that book now!"

Salina opened her eyes and smiled, "Well Mistress this must be your day because I know exactly where the book is."

"Excellent."

* * *

 **OK THIS SERIOUSLY CAN'T BE GOOD, DESTINY NOW KNOWS WHERE THE BOOK IS AND THANKS TO ODELIA SHE NOW KNOWS WHERE DONNIE AND THE REST ARE :(**


	13. Flipping through the Pages

**IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED, WILL TRY AND BE MORE CONSISTENT, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

 **FLIPPING** **through the** **PAGES**

Salina waved her hands and the Storybook of Legends appeared in front of her.

"All this time you were looking for the Storybook of Legends?" Odelia asked, confused. "Why?"

Destiny looked at her," I don't need to explain myself to you, you have done well, little swan, now be gone."

Odelia was about to speak, but held her tongue, as she danced out Destiny called her back in.

"If they move, come back and report."

"Understood," Odelia said and turned, rolling her eyes.

"How the hex does she not trust me? I mean I did all that for her and she isn't even gonna tell me why she needs the Storybook."

"Odelia," a voice came from behind her. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

She turned around and smiled at the owner of the voice, her twin brother, Odel Swan.

"Hey Odel, you know, just facing dilemmas and all."

"Don't you find it strange?" Odel asked.

"What?"

"That Destiny allowed us to leave our rooms; I thought she didn't want us lurking around."

"Why ask me? I mean maybe somewhere in her heart, she thought it would be nice," Odelia said.

"I saw you come out of Headmaster Grimm's office you know, so that means you are-"

Odelia rushed to cover her brother's mouth, "Hold your tongue, do you want be to get killed, if anyone finds out I am helping Destiny, my cover will be blown and I am good as dead!"

"I care about you sis, but sometimes you make the worse decisions."

"How is this a bad decision? I am a villain and so are you, if I were you I would be on Destiny's side, it's so obvious she will win, might as well be on her team."

Odel held the hands of his sister, "Okay, I'm not gonna say anything because I want you alive and well, but think about what you are doing, and think it through, okay?"

Odelia rolled her eyes, "Okay yeah, I get it, thanks."

"I'm serious," Odel said and Odelia could see that in his eyes.

"Yeah, I will be," she said with more emotion in her voice.

* * *

Destiny opened the book and thick, golden-hued smoke escaped it and circled her, she began to glow and shine ad both Salina and Headmaster Grimm had to shield their eyes to prevent them from going blind. The smoke vanished with the same speed as it appeared.

"I'm back!" Destiny laughed. "All my powers are back, now I can claim Ever After and all the realms!"

Salina rose up and bowed her head, "Happy to have been of service, mistress."

Destiny smiled at her, she had thought of melting the witch after she had helped her but Salina had done such a good job that it would be the right idea to keep her around, and besides, if push does come to shove she could use her to get to her daughter.

"Grimm, I want you to make an announcement and get all my minions here, we have some young tales to kill in the Dark Forest."

* * *

"I can't believe the Mad Hatter managed to persuade us to stay for breakfast," Donnie said.

"But you have to admit it so just right," Blondie smiled.

"Yeah I guess, but that took some time of our plans, it's almost seven and we were meant to be in the Dark Forest at least half an hour ago," Willow said.

"Well we can just teleport now right?" Apple asked.

Kitty meowed, "With this full tummy, I don't think I will be able to do it properly."

"Well I guess that means the Ozians could do it," Nick smiled.

Once everyone was together, Nick began to chant and white dust surrounded them, in less than a second they were some walking distance from the Dark Forest.

"This is a bit of a rush!" Briar screamed.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Oh right, you weren't with us when we battled the original Evil Queen, got trapped in Wonderland or when we went back in time, but it seems like almost everyday in school is like a mission, I mean I think we deserve some recognition, we have saved Ever After so many times, and if we get this right, we could be making true history!" Briar said.

"Well then, I guess it's time to make some history," Donnie smiled.

* * *

"Indica mulus dires apera trums delusin," Destiny chanted as her minions waited.

The water on which she had been casting her sell began to change colour and Donnie and her friends became visible.

"There they are," Destiny smiled.

The minions looked at her with excited expressions, Destiny calmed them down.

"Listen up, do you all see these children, well it's simple what I want, I want them DEAD!"

Headmaster Grimm gasped, "But-"

"Shut up Grimm, I'm speaking. So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I want them dead, D-E-A-D, rip their hearts out, bash their heads in, rip their heads off, poison them, whatever, just make sure they are dead. Understand?"

The minions all began to growl and roar to show their understanding.

"Perfect," Destiny said with a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Mistress, should I accompany them to make sure all goes well?" Salina asked.

"No worries, my minions have never disappointed me; they will get the job done."

With a simple spell, she teleported them to the tales' exact location.

She looked at Headmaster Grimm, "Grimm, get off that chair, I want to relax while I watch the carnage."

"You do know remember that one of them has the parchment you need right?" Headmaster Grimm reminded her.

"You're right; however after some thinking I realised I don't need it. I mean what is the point of going back in time when most of these realms had not even been discovered and that cursed Evil Queen was around, here, I can shape the worlds in my better image, so that parchment is useless to me."

Headmaster Grimm sighed to himself, _What have I done?_

* * *

"Let's just take a bark from the first tree and leave," Serena said. "Even though we aren't inside, this place is giving me the creeps."

"Might as well, I man what is the point of going deeper," Sam agreed.

Leo went to the first tree he saw, its bark was as dark as a starless sky, it looked so glossy that he though he could see himself in it. He grabbed the bark and pulled...but it didn't come off, he tried again and again, he then tried another tree but it was the same problem.

"What's happening? Strength leaving you?" Jackson asked.

Donnie nudged him and whispered, "Stop it."

"It can't come off," Leo said.

"Let's all try," said Grace.

The tales tried every tree close by but none of the bark could come off.

"Why is this happening?" Copper asked.

"I think it's some kind of protection mechanism, to prevent the trees being exposed to a load of dark magic," Willow replied.

"I go running through the Dark Forest all the time, I remember I accidentally hit a tree and some of its bark came off, so why are these trees being weird?" Cerise asked.

"Wait, where exactly was this tree?" Willow asked.

"Umm, I think it was in the middle of the Dark Forest, not sure really."

"That's good enough," Willow said. "Guys we need to get to the centre of the forest!"

"What! But...I guess," Apple said, she knew it was for the greater good so there was no point of arguing.

Roars and growls got the tales' attention and they all turned around to see the creatures from school racing towards them.

"Destiny's minions!" Blondie shrieked.

"Teleport now," Donnie instructed.

Kitty tried but nothing happened, and Serena and Nick tried to but still nothing.

"Only dark magic works," Raven reminded them as she cast the teleportation spell, but that too didn't work. "What? Impossible!"

"Destiny must have put some kind of anti-teleportation spell around them, anyone around cannot do teleportation spells," Willow said. "We need to run!"

The creatures were getting even closer, the tales rushed into the forest and Willow began to cast a spell.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"Making sure we don't die! Prohita explorus demona!"

The creatures pounced however they couldn't enter the Dark Forest!

Destiny gasped as she watched all this from the office, "How is that possible? How did she?"

The creatures tried and tried again but still no luck.

"How did you do that?" Nick asked. "I don't think I would be able to."

"Yeah you could, have you felt your powers amplifying these past few days?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, but how does that link?"

"I don't know but every Ozian I have talked to has felt this rush of power, maybe _we_ are the ones meant to defeat Destiny, I mean our powers amplified just days before she was freed and as seen we have the power to take her out," Willow said.

"I thought that was Raven's job?" Nick asked.

"I'm not too sure."

* * *

"Mistress, you could teleport me there so I can reverse the spell," Salina said.

"It's alright, I obviously had a Plan B, just in case, unknown to them, they have just trapped themselves with one of the most terrifying things I could throw their way," Destiny smiled.

"What is it?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Wait and see, just wait and see."

* * *

 **DESTINY HAS TRAPPED THEM WITH A MORE TERRIFYING DANGER THEY HAVE NO IDEA OF, WHAT COULD IT BE? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT :)**


	14. Lumber Slumber

**LUMBER** _ **Slumber**_

"How did you even do that?" Grace asked Willow as they went deeper into the Dark Forest with Cerise leading the way. "

"Just thought of it really and it happened," Willow replied.

"That spell literally cancelled out Destiny's own, and I thought she was meant to be the most powerful thing around," Serena added.

"Well my magic has been getting stronger and I bet yours have too Serena," Willow said.

"I'm not too sure."

"Have you tried anything that you normally wouldn't?"

"I guess," Serena smiled.

"So how close are we to the centre?" Donnie asked.

"At least twenty minutes give or take if we walk faster," Cerise said as she pushed a branch out of the way.

"This Forest is beyond terrifying," Apple commented.

"It's the Dark Forest, Apple, what would you hexpect?" Cedar asked.

A crow on a nearby tree cawed and Apple shrieked, "Can we just find that bark and get out of here? I can't stand this place any longer!"

"We're almost there, don't worry," Cerise reassured her.

* * *

"What is the plan?" Salina asked.

"Wait and see, oh you are gonna love it!" Destiny laughed. "It's-"

A knock on the door interrupted her speech.

Destiny rolled her eyes, "Who is it?"

"It's Odelia."

"Come in."

The Black Swan danced in and smiled, "They are now in the Dark-"

Destiny cut her short, "I know, give me some good news!"

"I thought that would be good, I found their exact location."

"Well, a certain witch managed to create a boundary spell which could take forever to remove," Destiny said.

"Is it Raven? If it is, I know this-"

"It's not Raven, Odelia, if there is nothing else, leave now!"

"Oh okay," Odelia sighed. "If I find anything relevant, I'll come back."

"Whatever," Destiny said when Odelia left.

Salina looked at her, "Mistress why did you make her think you didn't have a plan?"

"Because I don't fully trust her yet, sure she helped me find their location but that Swan has motives and until I am sure she will never betray me, I can't trust her completely."

* * *

Odelia sighed the moment she left the office, why the hex was Destiny now treating her like some Grade-A trash, she was the one who found the exact location of Donnie and the rest, she was the one who informed her about the book Cerise took, she was and still is the one spying for her to make sure that no one was going against her and what does she get? Not even a thank you.

She had known since the minute she talked that Destiny that she thought she would be a liability and Destiny wouldn't spare a second to get rid of her permanently.

"Well then I guess I have to find her weakness," Odelia smiled.

There was no way she was going to end up dead; she needed to find something she could use in case the time came, something powerful enough.

The book! The book Cerise took.

 _Where could she have taken it?_ she thought to herself.

"Odelia, are you alright?" asked a voice.

She shrieked, "Oh my feathers, why the hex would you do that Alex?"

"Sorry about that, I was just wondering, you have been standing there for a while."

Odelia rolled her eyes, "Have you been watching me?"

"Not really, I just came from my dorm," Alex replied.

"Whatever-after fur-boy, just leave me alone!"

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to be nice, like your brother."

"Do you actually think I care for your opinions, I can whatever I want to be, and don't you try and play innocent, every tale knows how beastly you can get- you know what I have no idea why I am still talking to the likes of you!"

Odelia immediately turned into a white swan and flew to the location she expected her salvation to be.

* * *

"We have been searching for hours!" Blondie whined.

"It's only been five minutes," Apple replied.

"It feels like a lifetime and this Forest gives me the creeps."

"I thought the Three Bears lived here?" Cedar asked.

"They do, but on the other side of the Forest and besides I don't think I would want to stress them out with you guys, they LOVE me but I am not sure they do well with random strangers in their homes," Blondie smiled.

Willow exchanged a look with Donnie as if to say _you can talk_.

"So Willow, I have been meaning to ask, how did you do that, the spell you used to override Destiny's," Raven asked.

"Yeah Willow, how did you do it, she is meant to be the most powerful and you spelled the Forest like you were facing a witch with your level in magic," Cedar said.

"Could we just focus on this, I am not sure how, my powers are amplified, that's all I can say," Willow said and walked forward.

Donnie caught u with her, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, just the questions, getting a bit too much, whenever I do something that people don't expect they are always bombarding me with questions, they seem to forget my mum was the Wicked Witch of the West, one of the most powerful witches ever after."

"I don't think it's like that, I mean yeah you are powerful but they are just shocked that your powers seem to be on the same level as Destiny's," Donnie replied.

"It's not only me you know, the other Ozians' magic are also as powerful now. I have a theory that we not Raven are meant to defeat Destiny."

"What do you mean _we_?" Donnie asked.

"As in us Ozians, you, me, Leo, Sam, Copper, all of us, think about it, just before Destiny pops up, our powers grow, to the extent that I believe we can take her on."

Donnie turned and looked at Raven Queen, the book clearly said the Evil Queen defeated Destiny, there were no Ozians that far back, so how could it be them? But Raven wasn't showing any form of power that seemed to rival Destiny's, what if Willow was right, what if what she was saying had some truth to it?

"We will find out when we get to the base of the Counsellors," Donnie smiled.

* * *

Destiny had watched as the conversation between Willow and Donnie carried on, making sure to use a spell to omit the part where Willow indicated her mother was Salina.

"What do you think about that?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"A load of nonsense, how can the Ozians even defeat me, they weren't even around, just because parts of their magic can go head-to-head with mine means nothing. Still, that is interesting that the witch has such a theory, too bad she will not be able to prove it."

Headmaster Grimm opened his mouth to speak.

"And before you ask, just wait till they get to the central tree, as the Queen of Hearts says, 'Heads will roll'"

* * *

"Just a few minutes more," Cerise smiled. "We are so close!"

"Dude, are you alright?" Copper asked Leo. "You are sweating like crazy."

"I know, it's just I am not used to the Dark Forest, maybe it's an allergic reaction or something."

"Maybe," Copper smiled. "Don't worry we will be out of this place in no time."

"Hope so."

"Is it that one?" Blondie asked as she pointed at the tree in the clearing not far away.

"Yes! Let's hurry up guys!" Cerise rushed to the tree.

Everyone followed suit except Leo who grabbed his arm, groaned and fell to the ground.

"Let's just take the bark and go," Willow said. "I may be a dark witch but this forest gives me the creeps sometimes."

"Hey Leo, would you mind, this time you-" Donnie began as she turned. "Guys where is Leo?"

Everyone looked around the clearing.

"He was with me some moments ago," Copper said. "He said he might a reaction to something in the Forest."

"LEO!" Donnie screamed.

"We have to find him," Serena said. "If he is having an allergic reaction he could have fainted."

Everyone panned out, screaming his name.

"Found him," Grace said.

The Ozians all rushed to their friend who was shaking on the ground, his hand still covering his arm.

"Oh my godmother Leo," Willow gasped.

"His arm, he might have been shot with something," Sam said.

Ollie moved his arm to reveal a still red scar that resembled a fanged creature.

"That was not there before," Ollie said.

"Leo! This is all Destiny, what has she done to you?" Donnie wailed.

Cerise got closer, "His heartbeat is slowing down."

Donnie gasped, "No! He can't die!"

Jackson grabbed her and looked at her, "He will not die."

"Jack, I'm scared."

Copper and Ollie picked up Leo's shaking body and moved him to the clearing, he had already stopped shivering and was lying still.

Tears began to stream from Cerise's eyes, "I hear no heartbeat."

"No, no, no, no, maybe it's really faint!" Donnie screamed.

"Lemme use my magic," Willow said as she began chanting but before she could reach the end of her spell, Leo's eyes opened.

"He's alive, "Apple said."Oh my crown, you had us worried."

In Headmaster Grimm's office, Salina looked at Destiny puzzled, "Was this the plan Mistress? Almost kill their lion and then nothing?"

"Patience, everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Leo got up and looked at the tree with its coal-black bark.

"Did anyone take any of the bark?" he asked.

"Not yet," Serena replied.

"Good," Leo smiled and turned to face them.

His expression had dramatically changed and the flesh around his scar began to darken.

Destiny smiled as she watched his eyes turn black, "Let the killings begin!"

Leo transformed into a titanic-sized lion, much larger than his usual form.

"This isn't good," Nick said.

Leo's dark eyes looked at him and he pounced, Nick instinctively fired a ray of pure white energy that stopped him in mid-air.

"This has Destiny written all over it," Raven cried.

"What are we to do? Leo is now some savage monster," Apple shrieked.

"He's not a monster, he's under the influence of a spell, Apple," Donnie retorted.

Leo, in his animal form roared and the white aura that was keeping him in mid-air vanished, he quickly landed on the ground and reached out to grab Nick.

Willow threw a hex and him, "Leo, I really don't want to do this."

The lion's eyes grew even darker and leaped, landing on Serena and tearing her into pieces.

"SERENA!"

"First victim down," Destiny laughed as she continued to watch with glee.

The shock in Headmaster Grimm's eyes as he watched the witch get ripped to shreds made Destiny laugh even louder. "Grimm you should see your face, relax if you don't want to see this I can always make you blind or take your eyes out."

Jackson summoned plants to wrap themselves around Leo, while Nick rushed to Serena.

"Oh my gosh, Serena," Nick cried.

Serena's mangled body began to disintegrate like ash.

"What..."

 _I'm not dead Nick,_ Serena's voice came from nowhere.

"Serena? Where are you?"

 _I have no idea, before Leo could rip me apart I somehow created some kind of clone in my place and now everything seems dark_

"I'll try and track you," Nick said with the battle going on behind him.

* * *

"If we can manage to get rid of the scar maybe we might cure him," Raven said as she threw yet another energy blast and the now free lion. "I think I have a spell for that but it needs two witches."

"I hope your idea works," Willow said as she grabbed the next Evil Queen's hand and they began to chant.

"Remo extre samima, remo extre samima, remo extre samima!"

Their magic surrounded Leo but nothing happened, he was still trying to attack his friends.

"I can't believe that didn't work," Willow said.

"At least we tried, it's magic from Destiny, I don't think we can override it that easily," Raven replied.

"We can't override it, but I think I know how to stop him, at least for the moment," Willow said as she raced through the clearing to find Briar Beauty.

* * *

Donnie used the winds to pick up Leo, "Leo I know this isn't you and I know you have no way of stopping it, but if there is still a part of you in there that is truly you, please just listen to me."

Leo's dark eyes began to change into its original colour.

"Leo?"

"Donnie? What happened?" he asked as he changed back to his human form.

"I'll explain later, I can't believe you are back!"

She brought him back down and the other tales looked at him with fear.

"Is he alright now?" Cerise asked.

"Yeah, he's back," Donnie smiled.

"I will not bet on that," Destiny smiled.

"Where are Nick and Willow and Serena?"

"Leo, stuff happened, you weren't yourself," Donnie began to explain.

"I know," he smiled and his eyes darken once more, he immediately grabbed Donnie by the throat.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

"Briar, I need a really brief history of the Beauties," Willow said.

"What, now? Leo may be still trying to kill all of us and that's what you ask," Briar said.

"Well I think I have an idea to stop him and hiding here isn't helping."

"I'm not hiding, I heard Serena's voice and came looking," Briar replied.

"Serena is...dead you know that?"

"What! No she isn't, she's here."

Briar opened her hand to reveal a tiny Serena South.

"Serena? How? We show you get ripped up?"

"That was a clone I somehow created, Willow you were right, my powers have developed. I was talking to Nick telepathically when Briar found me. I don't even know how I got here and became tiny."

"This is such great news, but right now I think I have a plan to stop Leo," Willow said.

"What is it?"

"Briar, apart from your Infectious Yawn, is there anything of you that can induce sleep?"

"Umm I don't know, maybe my blood, Beauties aren't allowed to donate blood so maybe it's the blood, but I'm not sure, why do you need to know?"

"Because I need some of your blood to create a spell that could potentially send Leo to sleep."

* * *

"Get your hands off her!" Jackson screamed.

"Or what, maybe I should kill her in front of you, see how it feels to lose the love of your life."

"L-Leo, pl-please," Donnie struggled with her words.

"Oh Leo please, wow you are pathetic, I should kill you now to rid the world of you-"

Leo let go off Donnie neck, he looked at his arm with the fanged scar, in the centre of the mark was some kind of arrow, it quickly disappeared.

"Who did this?" he asked.

No one replied.

"You know what, I don't care; I'll just kill you all!"

He tried to shift into his lion form and found that he couldn't, his vision started to blur and he fell to the ground, sleeping.

"What the hex?" Apple asked.

"What happened to him?" Jackson said as he and the others rushed to Donnie, looking around to find the culprit.

Willow teleported to her friend, "It was me, don't worry it's a sleeping spell."

"Will he wake up soon?" Blondie asked.

"Not for a very long time, when we find a cure for Destiny's magic I will reverse the spell."

Donnie crawled to her friend and placed his unconscious head on her lap, "Destiny will pay for what she has done to you Leo, I promise."

* * *

 **SO NOW LEO IS UNDER A SLEEPING SPELL, A SPELL CREATED WITH BRIAR'S BLOOD, NOT GIVING ANY SPOILERS BUT A BEAUTY'S SLEEP CAN TAKE A CENTURY...WHAT DOES THAT MEAN FOR LEO?**


	15. Second to the Nest

_**SECOND**_ **TO THE** **NEST**

"How was that possible?" Destiny asked no one in particular as she looked at the orb showing the tales in the Dark Forest. "How did she even do that?"

Salina came forward and placed her hand on the orb, "Mistress, it seems she did some type of Continusel Spell."

"WHAT! She hijacked my spell and added hers to mine!"

"I'm afraid so, the witch must have realised that there was no way she could release the lion from your spell, so she did the next best thing."

"So the next best thing was to send him to sleep?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Yes, in sleep, the spell our Mistress cast is inactive."

"That witch is seriously getting on my nerves; this plan was meant to get rid of them all; at least one of them is dead."

"You mean the blonde witch?" Salina asked pointing at Serena as she appeared in the orb.

"Okay that's it! I have had enough of those Ozians!"

"Ozians?" Salina asked. "They're from Oz?"

"Yes, but they are a pain and you don't need to think of them," Destiny said and waved her hand, Salina's eyes went milky white as the memory of Oz itself was wiped from her mind.

"I guess we just have to watch and see where they go."

* * *

"Serena, oh my godmother we thought Le-We thought we were dead," Grace said as she rushed to her BFFA.

"Serena!" Aquamarine smiled as she joined the group hug.

"It's a really complicated story," she said as her head tilted to look at Leo's sleeping body with Donnie and the other Ozians by his side.

"I can't believe he is gone," Sam said.

"He isn't, he's just sleeping, he's gonna sleep for some time," Ollie replied.

"Hey guys."

Donnie turned around and was pleased to have some good news, "Serena, I'm so glad you are alive."

The Ozians shared their own two minute hug; the joy of Serena's arrival seemed to relive them of Leo's curse for a while.

"He looks so peaceful like that," Serena said as she looked at his body.

"I know, if it weren't for Destiny, he would be with us right now, smiling," Donnie laughed.

"And joking about stuff," Copper added.

"Yeah, he kinda brushed away the Cowardly Lion title some time ago," Ollie replied.

"We are taking him with us, right?" Serena asked.

"Of course, we can't leave him here," Willow answered.

"That's good to know," Serena smiled.

"Guys, we have the bark, should we start moving now?" Raven asked.

"Yes, staying here will not help us in anyway," Donnie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It says the next thing to look for is a feather from a nest of love," Lizzie quoted.

"Should we just go to the Avian Mountains, there are a lot of birds all over there and this time of year is mating season," Aquamarine offered.

"Something tells me the riddle isn't going to that easy," Nick said

"Well, since you solved the first part, why don't you try and decipher this one too?" Cerise asked.

"Feather from a nest of love?" Nick recited. "Much like the first part it has to be something obvious but not so obvious that it can be solved immediately."

"We need to find the answer as soon as possible; I am not still sure whether my magic is still holding those monsters back, we need to solve that riddle now or travel to a safer place," Willow replied.

"Nest of love? Wait a spell, my dad always said I was about to leave the nest when I started Ever After High," Grace said. "Do you think that could mean something?"

"Okay, so if the nest is home then what about the feather?" Ollie asked. "Where would that come into play?"

"A feather from a nest of love, maybe a bird at home?" Donnie said as she continued to stare at Leo's comatose body.

"A bird at home? Who even owns birds?" Sam asked.

"I own one, an ibis at home," Grace said. "And don't you own a flying monkey, Ollie?"

"That could work, so we have two options, either Grace or Ollie," Raven smiled.

"What if it isn't that easy," Nick pondered as he continued saying the riddle to himself. "I mean now we kinda know the nest of love is a home but what if the nest of love not only a person's home but whatever animal the feather is from's home too-"

"Yeah, well my home is Solstice's home too," Grace replied.

"Let me finish, the animal must live in a nest of love too, meaning it has to live with another bird or animal in that same nest."

"Well now that you put it like that, Sol doesn't even live in a nest."

"Okay so we are now back to square one," Briar sighed. "What do we do?"

"Not exactly, in my garden, birds come every spring to mate; my parents even built an array of different nests for them; that could be something. I mean the birds are literally _in_ a nest of love in a nest of nest."

"I don't know-" Nick began.

"That's the best shot we have got so far, let's go there now-" Willow started.

"How will I explain to my parents that the school and possibly the whole universe as we know it is about to be controlled by a maniac, who happens to be the msot powerful being in ALL of history and the fact that Leo is in an eternal sleep which we put him to prevent him from killing us!" Donnie screamed.

"Hey, hey, calm down and just breathe," Jackson said as he took the shaking girl into his arms. "We will explain and they will understand, okay? And we will get Leo out of this mess and defeat Destiny as well, understand?"

Donnie just nodded, much too tired to speak.

"That's my brave angel."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Apple asked.

"I'm alright," Donnie smiled as she laid a kiss on Jackson's lips. "Thanks to this inspirational speaker over here."

"Well, I do aim to please, my dear."

"So it's decided, we are heading to Kansas?" Willow asked her best friend.

"Yeah, we are."

* * *

 **IT'S BEEN A WHILE (LIKE A MONTH OR SO) BUT I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY**


	16. Home Is Where The Dove Is

**HOME IS WHERE THE** **DOVE** **IS**

The damp smell of the Dark Forest was quickly replaced by the fresh, overwhelming scent of orange blossoms and lilacs.

"I've missed this scent," Donnie said as she took another deep breath in.

"Is that your house?" Cedar asked, pointing at the cosy-looking bungalow.

"Yeah, it's seems like forever after since I saw that place. Just to warn you guys, my parents can be very..." Donnie began.

"Excited," Willow finished her sentence for her. "They are extremely bubbly, but you will get used to it."

"Yeah, you will," Donnie smiled. "But I don't know how they will react with Leo and this whole saving our entire world."

"We will try and explain to them what we have to do," Grace reassured her.

"But they are my parents, Grace, they will not allow me to come with you guys, hex, they will not let you guys go too if they knew just how dangerous it was."

"Then we just explain that we have fought the original Evil Queen, got trapped in a poison-filled Wonderland and even went back in time, but still came out fine," Kitty purred.

Donnie gasped, "Not in a million years Kitty! Do you know what would happen if we did that? Not only will I be pulled out of Ever After High but my parents will literally watch me 24/7, and besides my mum is pregnant, I really don't want to stress her."

"Did why don't we just try and get the feathers from the birds and leave without any tale knowing?" Aquamarine said.

"That's a good idea, and besides, I bet Destiny made sure all our parents thought we were staying at school for a little while longer," Sam added.

"I mean that could work, but are we totally convinced this is what the second riddle was pointing to? I mean we don't even know whether getting the bark from the Dark Forest did anything, nothing glowed or shimmered or shined," Apple said.

"We gotta have faith Apple, and think about it, why would Destiny try and get her minions to come after us if she knew we were going the wrong way?" Copper asked.

"Does Destiny even know that we know how to defeat her? I mean she only sent those beasts after us because we escaped," Cedar said.

"Only time will tell if we are doing the right thing-" Blondie began.

"Well we can't rely on that, I mean if we went through all this for nothing..." Raven trailed her sentence.

"Can we not do this right now? Let's get the feather and try and solve the last clue, the sooner we do that, the better," Donnie finally said as she led the way to her house.

* * *

Odelia opened Raven and Apple's room and checked it, every nook and cranny, but she couldn't find the book, this was the fifth room she had checked.

"Why the hex could that book be? I have almost everywhere!"

She crossed out the dorm of her list; the next one she was going to look through was Donnie and Cedar's room.

"If it isn't in this room, I will totally quit!"

"Apple? Raven? Is that you?" came a voice which matched Maddie Hatter.

"Curses," Odelia whispered and changed into Raven Queen.

"Hey there Raven," Maddie smiled as she saw her 'BFFA'.

"Maddie, hey, what's up?" 'Raven' said.

"I was just wondering why no one has come to get us, and I haven't seen a lot of the others lately."

"Like who?" 'Raven' asked with mock concern.

"Like Donnie, Grace, Serena, Willow and the rest, it's like they disappeared!" Maddie gasped. "Maybe Destiny is gobbling them up!"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Raven, why are you not concerned? What's the hatter?"

"Nothing really, it's just all this Destiny thing is my fault, I mean if I had signed the book, none of this would have happened," 'Raven' sighed.

"Don't say that, come, Maddie will give you a hug."

'Raven' rolled her eyes but played along, "Thanks Maddie, you are such a great friend."

"Of course Raven!"

"Thank you so much for being here with me but I think I need to be on my own for a while Maddie, please," 'Raven' asked.

"Sure! By the way, where is Apple?"

"Umm...I think she is with Briar and Ashlynn."

"Okey dokey, see you later, and none of this was your fault, okay, none of it."

"Thanks again."

Once Odelia was sure Maddie was gone, she changed back to her normal form, "Well that was a chore. But sweet, I can't believe Raven Queen has friends like that, I mean they don't even blame even though it _was_ her fault."

Odelia made a face, as if surprised that she even said something like that, she was a villain, nothing was sweet or nice.

"That book better be in their room," she said as she opened the door and left the dark dorm behind.

* * *

"So what is the plan?" Salina asked as they continued to look into the orb, watching the tales' every move. "What do we do now?"

"I have gotten tired of them and as they say if you want something done, do it yourself," Destiny said.

"So you are going to Kansas?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Of course, you idiot, I just said I had to do it myself, what else was I going to do? Send in more of my minions? Or worse, you?"

"Mistress, it could be dangerous, they, especially the witches and the wizards among them have proven to be extremely powerful and we are not even sure to what extent the powers of the other are at," Salina warned.

"Don't worry, I have a perfect plan that will see to it that nothing goes wrong," Destiny smiled. "Just watch the show from here."

With that Destiny turned to mist and moved into the orb, transporting to Kansas, the current location of Donnie and the others.

* * *

"Who should go?" Ollie asked.

"Should I?" Donnie asked. "I mean it is my house."

"No, I think I should, teleportation, get in there and yank a feather, then we are sorted," Kitty smiled.

"You're a cat, Kitty, maybe someone who would not eat the birds," Lizzie said.

"Okay, you're right, but can't I have treated, I mean I could try some exotic birds, it would be purr-fect."

"No bird eating, Apple should do it," Grace said.

"Why me?" Apple asked then she remembered. "The princess thing with all the animals coming to me, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, but stealth isn't really my thing."

"Don't worry, I will fix you up," Ollie smiled and chanted, white smoke surrounded Apple's body. "Now, no one can hear you enter the back garden no matter how loud you are."

"On it."

Apple slowly walked to the back garden door, she looked back to see her friends smiling at her, Briar mouthing, "You can do it."

She opened the gate and was met with the sweet, melodic chirping of birds, all around were birds of every shape and colour.

Apple didn't know why she was nervous, this was what she usually did back at school, so why was the idea of singing making her sweat? Was it because if she failed, she could potentially doom the world, well Raven kinda already did that.

 _Focus Apple, you CAN do this_

With a deep breath in and a longer one out, she began to sing:

 _Little birds come to me, two by two if you please, I need a feather from of one of you, so choose carefully, who's it gonna be?_

"Is she singing?" Willow asked, baffled.

"It's a princess thing," Briar replied.

The birds, as if under a spell followed Apple's orders and they came to her in pairs, all joined in until the whole garden was filled with serene music.

"This isn't good," Donnie gasped. "My parents would want to come out and listen."

Ollie smiled, "No worries, took care of that, in addition making Apple produce no sound, I made sure that anyone in the house no matter what could not hear or see her."

Willow looked at him wide-eyed, "Ollie did you just realise what you said?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"You just indicated that you performed a Ditric spell, two powerful spells in one, even the greatest wizards need so much practice to even perform simple Ditric spells."

"So it means I am improving, becoming what I have always wanted, a powerful wizard!" Ollie said with excitement.

"Could we tone it down, I am really excited for you Ollie but we need to be quiet," Jackson warned.

"Honey, is that you?" came a voice from inside the house.

The door leading to the back garden opened.

"Oh no," Donnie sighed.

* * *

"Where is it, where is it!" Odelia screamed.

Her frustration had reached its limit; she had almost given up hope when her eyes came across the book, the one she had seen Cerise with yesterday.

"Finally," she smiled and she danced towards the hardback.

"And may I ask what you are doing in _my_ room," came a voice from behind her.

Odelia screamed and turned to see Cedar Wood looking at her with suspicion.

"Well...Cedar...I was admiring your room...love the design."

"How did you get a key to the room?" Cedar asked.

"It wasn't locked...wait a feather, I thought...Odel is that you?" she asked.

Cedar started laughing and her form began to change, in her place was Odel Swan, his black and white hair in a ponytail, most of his features similar to that of his twin, same deep shade of brown and the same olive skin tone.

Odelia threw a pillow at him, "I can't believe you would do that. You scared the feather out of me!"

"But the look on your face!" Odel laughed. "Golden."

"Shut it Odel!"

"What are you even doing in this room? You are not meant to be entering people's dorms just like that."

"I was just searching for something."

"What?"

"A book."

"Need you to elaborate."

"A book Cerise took yesterday before they escaped, I believe that something in that book can tell me how to get rid of Destiny," Odelia said, showing him the book.

"So you have finally come to your senses," he smiled.

"I'm not gonna use it yet, I will wait till she crosses me, or when she is on the losing side, right now, it would be plain stupid."

Odel just sighed, "Ode-"

"Just no, we are villains, Oddie, that's what we are, the minute you stop rejecting the idea the happier you will be; now let's see what can make Destiny go bye-bye."

* * *

"Mum, hello," Donnie smiled.

Their plan had literally gone down the drain, Apple was just sitting there, now with a dove feather in her hand and the birds had all scattered.

"Honey, I thought you were at school," Dorothy said as she rushed to hug her daughter. "Your father will be so pleased, the kids have missed you."

"The kids, since when did you call Derrick and Daisy that?" Donnie laughed.

Dorothy looked up," What are your friends doing here? And is that...um...Leo?"

"Mum, we will explain everything, we- why is it so quiet inside?"

"They are upstairs."

"Really? I thought the minute they realised it was me you were talking to they would rush outside."

"Well, don't you know them so well," Dorothy laughed.

"Mum, are you alright?"

"I don't think so dear."

The tales gasped.

Donnie looked at her mother to see shadowy tendrils coming from her eyes.

"What's the matter, honey?"

"Destiny?"

"In another flesh," she smiled.

She snapped her fingers, an orb appeared in the air as if held by a thread and a horde of demonic creatures raced out with menacing glares.


	17. Transcations, Riddles and Realisations

**TRANSCATIONS,** _ **RIDDLES**_ **AND** **REALISATIONS**

They were now surrounded, there was nowhere to go.

"Face it, it's over," Destiny smiled with Dorothy's face on.

"Donnie!" Willow screamed as she began to chant.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the minute I hear a chant, this girl is going to die, understand?"

"What do you want?" Donnie asked, still being held by the powerful being.

"Well, I want Raven Queen, that's all, just give her to me and I will be out of your hair."

"Let go off her!" Jackson yelled.

"That's not how transactions work, hon."

"You know," Raven gasped.

"Oh yes I know, how stupid did you think I was, I was around before this pathetic world was created, I am older than Time itself, of course I would know," Destiny replied.

"But you know we can defeat you, why else would you go through all this trouble?" Grace said.

Destiny gave her a stare that kept her quiet. "Enough of this chit-chat, Raven for Dominique."

"Why will we believe a word that comes out of your mouth?" Sam asked.

"Well, think about it dearie, you are surrounded, could have killed you all, but you are all still alive, isn't that enough? And I even asked nicely, I mean Raven has been a bane to you all, helping my escape, and Donnie here, well she has helped you all in times of trouble. Who was it that got the idea to kiss Raven when she went evil with her ancestor, Donnie of course!"

The tales looked at each other.

"Raven only brings suffering and pain, if you ask me, the girl is ten times worse than her mother, and that idiot tried to enslave you all."

Apple came forward," How do we know you wouldn't do the same?"

"Oh please, why would I? This world is amazing, I would love to stay and help you all, Apple White, Raven took away your life, your DESTINY, pun intended, I can help you get it back."

"Don't listen to her Apple," Briar said.

"Oh dear Briar, why would you want to sleep for a century? When you do wake up, it will be like starting from square one, I can prevent that, I am Destiny itself after all."

"She's twisting with our minds, no one listen," Willow screamed.

"Really Willow, somewhere in your mind you know I am right, I mean Raven is no good and you know it, isn't that right, Raven?"

Now all eyes were on the Evil Queen's daughter.

"Alright! I will come with you," Raven said.

"No, Raven, she will kill you," Aquamarine said.

"I am the reason Destiny is here in Ever After so I should be held accountable."

"No Raven, you are the only person who can stop her!" Donnie screamed.

"Hush, hush, now, let the girl give herself up," Destiny whispered.

Donnie made an attempt to elbow Destiny but failed.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you, wouldn't want to hurt the baby," Destiny smiled.

Donnie's eyes widened.

"Oh yes, your mother has been possessed, and see how nice I am, I could have made you hit her so hard that the baby would have died, but I didn't. Is that enough proof for all of you?"

She then whispered into Donnie's ear, "But if you push it, I guess the baby, your mum, your dad and your siblings will die and it will all be your fault!"

* * *

"A riddle, really?" Odelia said as she walked out of Donnie's dorm with Odel. "What the hex am I gonna do with a riddle?"

"Give me the book, I have an idea," Odel said as he made an attempt to grab it.

"How do I know you will not just hide it somewhere?" Odelia asked, keeping the book from his reach.

"I'm your brother, why would I do that to you?"

"You tell me?"

"Odelia, just hand the book over, I know what to do."

Odelia sighed and gave him the book, "Fine, but if you do hide it, I swear on the Swan Lake I will burn your dorm-"

Odel laughed.

"-when I shapeshift into a dragon."

"Just relax, go talk to someone, give me at least ten minutes and meet me in my dorm, okay?"

"Whatever, just make it snappy please," Odelia said and danced to the door in the opposite direction.

Odel opened the book and read the riddle; he knew exactly who to go to, even though it wasn't Riddlish per say, it was a riddle which was close enough.

He knocked on Daniel's door, "Hey Danny, I need a favour."

Daniel opened the door, his black curls almost covering his eyes, he looked as if he had just dragged himself from bed, he was wearing nothing but a tracksuit bottom.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Just need you to look at this riddle for me, that is if you aren't busy," Odel smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny, swan boy," Daniel said as he got him into a playful headlock. "A riddle you say?"

Odel laughed, "This is serious."

"Oh yeah I understand, lemme see it, if I can solve it then I let you go."

"It's about Destiny."

At that, Daniel freed him, "Well let me see it now! What does it say? Wait why did I ask?"

Odel handed him the book and he brushed through the riddle.

"It talks of getting some bark from a dark tree, meaning the Dark Forest or any tree that is grown with dark magic, a feather from a dove from a place of love, so a church, a loving family-home, Cupid's dad's place, and the last thing is of course a flower but-"

"But what?" Odel asked.

"It talks of an in-between power, something neutral, don't know where you can find that, how does this riddle have anything to do with Destiny?"

Before Daniel could get an answer, Odel morphed into a dog and grabbed the book from his hands, running down the corridor.

"Really?" Daniel bolted in the direction he had just taken.

* * *

Raven stepped forward; Destiny looked at her minions, "Grab her!"

"Raven, don't," Aquamarine said.

"I have to; I don't want to cause any more trouble, guys I am not worth all this."

"Yes you are, you are the only one who can get rid of her and she knows it, she's scared of you," Grace replied.

"You know what! I am so tired of playing nice, get her now!" Destiny shrieked.

Her minions rushed towards the future Evil Queen but they froze in mid-air.

"What?" Destiny asked, confused, then she smiled. "I did say Donnie would die if someone-"

"Exposa malicius!" Willow clapped her hands together.

Suddenly Dorothy's mouth opened and red mist escaped from it, racing into the orb that had appeared moments ago, the frozen demons following behind.

"Mum, mum, mum," Dorothy gently shook her mother.

Dorothy opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, "Honey, what are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be in school?"

"Mum, it's alright, I just need to take you back into the house, someone help me."

"What are your friends doing here? Did you-"

"I'll explain everything later."

* * *

Destiny was literally flung onto the chair as she gained her physical form; she was now back in Ever After High.

"Mistress? How did she do that?" Salina asked, baffled.

"I don't know, but what I know is that a girl who has only been a user of magic for roughly sixteen years could not do that, the only person was-"

"Who, Mistress?" Salina looked concerned.

"If what I think is true is, well then we have got a problem."


	18. A Way Forward

**A WAY** **FORWARD**

"So what did you do exactly?" Odelia asked as her brother morphed back into a human.

"Talked to Daniel, he-"

"Hey, Odel," Daniel gasped as he walked to him.

Odelia rolled her eyes, "What the hex! Odel, what is he doing here?"

"And a pleasure to see you too Odelia, lovely as always," the Dormouse said sarcastically.

"Danny-"

"No, I ain't leaving, if you have something on Destiny, I want in," he said as he grabbed the book from Odel.

"Hand that back!" Odelia cried. She transformed into a hawk and made an attempt to snatch the book.

"Hey, relax, lemme just read through a bit, I mean I am the one who helped Odel."

"Whatever, you have read it, now hand it back, now!"

"Wait, I thought you were working with Destiny?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"What! How do _you_ know that? Odel?" she said, looking betrayed.

"I didn't tell him a thing, promise."

"Please Odelia, almost every tale who pays attention sees how you go in and out of the office."

"Oh great, now I am a target for people to vent their frustrations."

"Don't worry, no one wants to mess with the girl working for one of the most powerful beings around, I mean she has literally isolated us and no one on the outside knows about it," Daniel leaned on the wall.

"Actually I think some people may know, Donnie and a couple of the others escaped yesterday," Odelia whispered.

This immediately got Daniel's attention, "What, how?"

"I have no idea, but Cerise had this book and I believe this is what they were looking for, they are trying to defeat Destiny."

"And can they?" Daniel asked.

"Well they have Raven Queen, and the book did talk about the Evil Queen and some Counsellors defeating Destiny."

"Are you really backstabbing Destiny, Odelia?"

"Of course not Daniel, what do you think me for, I am simply thinking of a back-up plan, you know in case everything goes south. But since none of us can leave the plan has been halted," Odelia said as she grabbed the book from him.

"I was meaning to ask, how can you guys shapeshift?"

"What do you mean," Odel asked.

"I mean I can't use my powers, no one except you two can, so how is it possible?"

"Really?"

Odelia smiled, "I believe I have the answer, the perks of being on Destiny's side, she made sure I was able to use my powers, and I guess since my brother and I are twins-"

"Whatever she did affected me too," Odel finished her sentence for her.

"So you guys can kinda leave and go get help," Daniel said, realising the potential of the plan formulating in his head.

"Hold up, leave? Are you nuts, do you know what Destiny would do to me if she knew I had left?"

"Yeah Danny, I mean your plan is great, but if we do get people here, what would Destiny do to them? So many could die," Odel said.

"Oh yeah, that too, people dying and all," Odelia shrugged.

"Okay, we need a new plan, ASAP."

* * *

"Possessed! I was possessed?" Dorothy asked, taking the glass of water from Donnie. "And I attacked you and my babies?"

Dorothy started to cry, she couldn't believe that had happen.

"Mum, it's alright," Donnie said as she came to hug her.

"Mummy, it's not your fault," Derrick and Daisy rushed to join the group hug.

"You had no idea what was happening dear," Dorian said as he also joined in.

"No wonder this place is the nest of love," Nick smiled.

That's when Derrick saw Leo's unconscious body. "Mummy, is he meant to be that quiet for that long? Is he sleeping?"

Dorothy turned to face what her son was pointing at and gasped, "Oh my, Donnie is he?"

"What?" Donnie asked and saw that her mum was looking at Leo. "No, no, no, he isn't, it's just a spell Willow put on him."

"Why?" Dorian asked the next Wicked Witch.

Willow rubbed her shoulder, "Could we talk about this without the kids here, I feel like this is gonna get a bit gory."

"No, Daddy, we want to hear too," Daisy protested.

"Bedrooms, now," Dorian pointed upstairs.

"Okay Daddy," they said and flew upstairs.

"Can you please explain now?" Dorothy demanded

"What is this about?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Shut up Grimm, can't you see I am talking to someone of importance," Destiny pointed at Salina.

"Thank you for that honour, Mistress."

"As I was saying we have a problem, the only being I am aware of who could do what that girl did is none another than my sister, Fable," Destiny began.

"You have a sister?" Headmaster Grimm was shocked.

"Grimm, zip it!"

"So you believe your sister may somehow be helping these children?"

"Perhaps, she must have sensed that I had been freed, but what I don't understand is why now? I mean she wasn't around the first time I was wrecking havoc, so why now?"

"Destiny?"

"Shut your mouth, Grimm! How can a person be so irritating? Grimm I am wondering why I haven't killed you yet."

"But I thought of something," Headmaster Grimm protested.

"Spill it, and then be quiet!"

"It's nothing," Headmaster Grimm said and walked back to the corner.

Destiny rolled her eyes and looked back at Salina, "If this is my sister's doing I need to get rid of her tools."

"But isn't strange that your sister would choose people other than the Evil Queen's daughter, I thought her ancestor was the person who trapped you?" Salina asked.

"You're right! How did I never think of that, throughout, that Raven has never even constructed any spell that has in someway stopped my progress," Destiny began.

The pieces finally coming together, "The Evil Queen could have never been the one who trapped me, she couldn't have if her own descendant who is meant to be ten times more powerful cannot even- yes it all makes sense with this Fable nonsense."

"So the Evil Queen never trapped you in the book?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Now that I remember, how could she? She couldn't do it before, no one could so how could she? I remember the white light-"

"White light? But Evil Queens produce purple while performing spells," Headmaster Grimm intervened.

"Exactly, I can't believe I was so stupid to not see, now I can relax," Destiny smiled.

Salina and Headmaster Grimm looked at each other, puzzled.

"But, Mistress I thought you said your sister was behind this?"

"If she is then now I will not be surprised, I mean the last time we faced each other she attacked without my knowledge, now I know that she is coming. And besides think about it, those kids believe that Raven is their saviour, the shock they will receive when they realise that she isn't the one and that my sister may be their only hope."

Headmaster Grimm was still baffled, "I still don't understand."

"Grimm, Grimm, Grimm, my sister is one of the only beings I know who can go toe-to-toe with me, if she is helping them sure they will have something extra but nothing to defeat me, my sister would _need_ a physical form to do anything, now do you understand?"

Headmaster Grimm and Salina nodded.

"Excellent, now we just watch our little friends here- Where's the orb?"

"It disappeared the minute you came through it," Salina replied.

"THAT GIRL!" Destiny screamed but then calmed down, "It's alright, they are going to fail anyways, I just have to wait. And when I see the failure in their eyes, it will make their deaths all the more enjoyable."

* * *

"Dominique Gale, you are not going through with that, understand?" Dorothy almost screamed. "Are you all insane? Take down some mystical force when we all almost got killed because of something she did!"

"That's it; all of you are staying here while we call-"

"Dad, no, there is no way-"

"Dominique! Enough! I don't want to hear another word, are you aware of what you just said? There is no way I will allow my daughter to do something so dangerous, neither will I let any of you go through with this," Dorian said.

"But Mr. Gale, we have done things like this be-" Cedar began.

"Cedar, not now," Willow whispered.

"What!" Dorothy immediately stood up. "This is final, how can you even think we will let you go after knowing that you have done something as reckless as this before?"

"Mum, we have fought against the original Evil Queen and won, I got thrown into a bleak future and came back, we got trapped in Wonderland with all its poisons, but we got out. We even went back in time, and almost lost our true identities but we still got back. Mum, Dad, we have to trust me, trust _us_ , we can do this."

"No!" the parents said in unison.

"I can't lose my baby," Dorothy almost wept again.

"But you will not, Mum, I have gone through similar things before."

"This isn't the same, this is Destiny herself, trust me with what I know-"

"Wait, what do you mean, you knew about Destiny?" Donnie asked with surprise.

"I'm afraid I did, I was part of the Ever After Counsellors at one point in my life, but not anymore, and I knew about the terrors Destiny unleashed back when she was free, that's why you, none of you can do this."

"Mum, we have Raven, the next Evil Queen, it said that Destiny was defeated by the Evil Queen when she brought all that chaos with her centuries ago, we can do this."

"Donnie, you heard your mum, we are not changing our minds, no matter what."

"Dad, please-"

"I said enough! None of you are leaving."

"Trust me honey, letting the actual Counsellors deal with this is for the best, why do you kids want to burden yourself with all this?"

"But Mum-"

"I understand that this is a stage where you all believe in having some greater purpose and of course you all do but ask yourselves if this is it."

Donnie looked down, defeated, "I guess calling them would be the best thing."

"Donnie," Blondie gasped.

"Guys, my mum kinda has a point, why are we actually doing this when we could just let the Counsellors, wherever after they are, take Raven and help her through this. Do we really have to?"

"But we have come this far, we just have one more ingredient and then we can perform the spell, no offence Mrs. Gale, but we can't just quit now," Serena said. "We started this, so we must end this."

"But this isn't _your_ battle to end, just look at what getting involved got you," Dorothy pointed at Leo's body. "He's in a magically-induced sleep because of a curse placed on him, what if that were you? Any of you? How do you think his parents are going to feel once they are aware that their son may never wake up?"

Dorian walked to the door and locked it, "No one is going."

"Nacri ambre noticol!" Willow chanted and Dorothy and Dorian suddenly feel unconscious.

"What the hex!" Donnie gasped. "Willow! What did you do to my parents?"

"Mild sleeping spell, not as powerful as the one I used on Leo but-"

"Why the hex would you do that!"

"Because we need to go Donnie."

"So you decided that the best way was to knock them out!"

"You are making it sound as if I killed them, they are only asleep, and it will wear off in 24 hours max."

"Donnie, the world of Ever After needs us to do this, I really need help, from all of you if I can do this," Raven said.

Then we need to do the same to my siblings and Torro and Toto," Donnie said.

"Donnie-"

"And next time Willow, warn me before you do something to my family."

Willow sighed, "Nacri ambre noticol extem nixa obsule. Now they are all asleep, no one can enter and if you want Donnie, I can make them not remember we were here."

"Really? You want to wipe their memories now!"

"Donnie, she didn't mean it like that, she-" Apple began.

"I can talk for myself, Apple," Willow said. "I just don't want you to get into any trouble, and your mum can't live with the idea that she got possessed and almost murdered her family."

"But I can't just do that to them, what if the spell goes wrong?" Donnie asked.

"It will not, if you want I can test it on myself."

"That's not necessary, but only take the part where she was possessed, not the part where they all knew about our adventures, they all need to know."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"As sure as I can be."

"Surpi expos erif rewop sub era!"

With the spell done, Donnie hugged her friend, "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

"I'm sorry too for not informing you first."

"Well you had to do it like that, I mean now that I think about it, there was no way you could have."

Willow smiled," Should I send them to their bedroom?"

"Yeah, so they think they were asleep, and maybe they may think my whole adventures were just a dream."

"Donnie, I could just remove those memories."

"It's alright, I want them to know, if they think they are dreams, so be it, if not I will just deal wit it."

"Now we need to work out the last piece and I think I may know it," Copper said.


	19. The Middle of The End

**THE MIDDLE OF THE** **END**

"Oz? You think the last ingredient is in Oz?" Serena asked, confused, "Why there?"

"Yeah, Copper, why Oz? There are so many other lands, how are you certain?" Apple looked at him with uncertainty.

The tales were out of the Gale residence and Willow was already preparing a teleportation spell in the front garden.

"Guys, let's listen, I trust Copper," Donnie smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Donnie. I am not saying that is the only place that the last ingredient could be, but given our predicament it is the safest and easiest place to go." Copper began to explain. "The last ingredient must be in a neutral place-"

"And you think that place is Oz?" Cedar asked.

"Yeah and more specifically the Meadow of Dreams."

"The Meadow of Dreams? How exactly is that place neutral? A war happened there some time ago remember?" Nick reminded the Ozians.

"I know, but when I was a kid, my dad use to take me there and tell me tales about the meadow. Yes it was where the Reckoning War occurred, but it was where it ended, where a truce was made," Copper continued.

"So because of the truce, the flowers there are of 'in-between power', a place of good and bad," Donnie laughed and hugged him. "Copper you are a genius!"

"Okay people, do we know where to next?" Willow asked as she finished her spell.

"Oz," Briar replied.

Willow looked baffled, Donnie walked to her, "The Meadow of Dreams is the neutral place."

"This better be right," Willow snapped her fingers and they disappeared.

* * *

"So we have no plan!" Odelia screamed. "What the actual hex!"

Odel grabbed her and shook her, "Calm the hex down."

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! How in Ever After can I calm down when we don't have a plan?"

"Odelia, you are being way too dramatic," Daniel calmly said.

Odelia eyed him, "I swear rat boy I will-"

"I'm a dormouse. Not a rat."

"Aaahhhhhh! That's it, you know what, I give up; might as well stick with Destiny and if things fall apart, well I can always say I was coerced in this. Right?"

Odel and Daniel shrugged.

"You two are so not helpful."

She stormed off and left them alone.

"Your sister is-"

"A lot to handle, I know."

"How do you-"

"Deal with her? She has her moments of civil behaviour, and when she does she is bearable to be around."

"Really? Because she seems-"

"Like-"

Daniel stopped him, "Stop finishing my sentences Odball."

Odel blushed, "Sorry, I-"

"It's cool," Daniel smiled.

Odel couldn't hold it in anymore and quickly gave him a kiss, when Daniel didn't push him away, he took it further and suddenly they were engaged in a passionate exchange.

They quickly parted and Odel looked in Daniel's eyes, "That was-"

"Unexpected?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Odel made an attempt to leave.

Daniel grabbed his hand, "Don't be. You're a great kisser."

"That was not meant to happen."

"But I sure am glad it did." Daniel lightly kissed him on the lips. "Aren't you?"

"The world is about to be ruled by some psycho; I don't think this is the best time for such things."

Odel let go and transformed into a cheetah, sprinting off, leaving Daniel alone and unsure of what exactly happened.

* * *

"This place is just right," Blondie felt the wind brush her golden curls. "It's marvellous, not too hot, and not too cold. I can picture myself having a delicious picnic here."

"Umm Blondie, we are kinda in a death-to-all-if-we-fail situation, maybe not the best time," Willow said.

"I know, but just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's not really working, but I agree this place is beautiful," Jackson added as he held Donnie's hand.

"It seems like ages since I was here," Donnie rested her head on Jackson's shoulder.

Apple rushed forward," So what flower is it?" She pointed at the purple flowers that dotted the fields.

"Any of them will do, right?" Briar asked.

"I don't think so, maybe the flower should be at the exact site of the truce," Copper said.

"Where exactly is that? Are we meant to guess?" Raven asked.

"Not at all, there is a stone in the centre of the meadow that marks the location and it's full of Dazara flowers."

"I can't believe you come here with your dad, I have never seen you guys around," Serena smiled as the wind blew her dress.

"Usually, we came at dawn, that's when the flowers glow."

"They glow all the time?" Donnie asked with surprise.

Willow looked at her shocked, "You mean you never knew? We came here almost every other day."

"But never at dawn. I thought they only glowed during the Ozma Moon Festival."

"Wow, there is so much you don't know."

"Tell me about it."

"Lovely chit-chat, but right now, we need that flower," Cedar interjected.

Copper pointed at a huge stone in the horizon," We aren't that far from it."

"The final ingredient is just there. We are gonna put Destiny in her place," Raven said as she followed the rest.

* * *

"So we just wait?" Headmaster Grimm looked out at the empty gardens of Ever After High.

"That is what the Mistress wants," Salina responded, playing around with her magic.

Destiny had decided to inspect the castle, and see what the students were up to as according to her it had been, "unexpectedly quiet."

"You don't even know half of the story."

Salina looked up, "What do you mean?"

"You are utterly clueless."

Green fire danced on her fingers, "I will not be insulted by a fat, pompous old fool."

Grimm turned around and his eyes widened, "I am sorry for offending you."

"What do you mean I am clueless?"

"I will explain once you stop doing _that_."

The green flames extinguished themselves, and Salina had a stern look, "Now explain."

"Well-"

The door opened and Destiny walked in.

"You're back!" Grimm looked surprised and somewhat glad.

"No Grimm, this is just a clone, the real Destiny is checking the gardens," Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Is she?"

"Grimm, you idiot, that was sarcasm." She shook her head. "Why do I still keep you around?"

Destiny's attention turned to Salina who was still looking at Grimm, "Something wrong?"

"No Mistress, nothing of sorts," Salina smiled and went back to playing with her magic.

Grimm sighed, she wasn't going to expose him, part of him wondered why; Destiny's spell was meant to make her fully obedient. Or did she not perceive what he said as something that was wrong?

"The children-"

"Yes Grimm I am aware. Most likely now they have found the final ingredient."

"How can you be sure Mistress?"

"They are stupid, true, but not that stupid; they must have found some realm with in-between power flowers. Once they activate the spell, that's when the show finally gets on the road."

* * *

 **IT HAS BEEN AGES SINCE I POSTED ANY CHAPTERS, PROMISE I WILL WRAP THIS STORY UP BY THE END OF THE MONTH**


	20. The Counsellors

**THE** _ **COUNSELLORS**_

"We have all the ingredients: the bark, the feather, the flower, now what?" Cedar asked.

"Now we cast the spell." Willow picked the items up. "The spell is fairly easy, but I need all magical hands on deck if we want it to work well."

The magic users joined hands and began to chant, "Azui lexia miesad emperis magi zealit oxik tacta!"

The chant was repeated several times, magical energy flowing from the participants as the ingredients began to merge, changing form and becoming one; forming a portal.

"We did it!" Sam exclaimed, jumping with joy.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Talk about teamwork," Apple clapped, her eyes lighting up.

"Those were the right ones after all," Jackson squeezed Donnie's hand.

She looked at the glowing doorway and then at Leo's sleeping body, " _We're gonna save you Leo, that I promise_."

Willow smiled, "Okay people, enough gawking and more walking, we need to talk to those Counsellors and find out what they know."

"You think they are there?" Cedar asked.

Willow turned around, "What else could they be doing?"

* * *

Odel knew what he had to do, once they realised that there was no plan Odelia had freaked out. Though he had one, it was far from safe and if Odelia or Daniel knew, they would try and stop him.

 _Ok, you can do this, simple go in, talk a little_

A quick transformation and he was Odelia; he walked to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in," Destiny's voice echoed when he tapped on the ebony door.

"Oh it's you. You better have something good."

There were a thousand ways this could all go wrong and each possibility was not looking good for.

"Well, speak the Mistress is not a patient person," the green lady said.

Odel looked at her closely, was that Willow's mum? He had seen pictures of her on Willow's phone, but that wasn't possible, unless...

"Oh Salina, me, not patient?" Destiny smirked.

Headmaster Grimm was looking at her with unease.

Destiny stopped laughing and looked at 'Odelia', "Start talking swanie!"

Odel quickly snapped out of it, "I was wondering what happened to the tales that left the school?"

"Why?" Destiny got off her chair.

"Just want to be up-to-date."

Destiny quickly closed the distance between them and was standing way too close, she whispered, "I am the only one kept up-to-date, you just mind your business, understood?"

"But I have helped you!" Odel nearly screamed.

Destiny rolled her eyes, "I should kill you right now. Why are you so needy? Reminds me of you Grimm."

Odel started sweating; this was truly a bad idea.

"I'm joking, umm, what's your name again?"

"Odelia."

"Well ODE-lia, just know that those tales will be back fairly soon, but sadly they aren't going to live to see another day. How does that sound?"

"Umm, fantastic!"

Destiny's eyes widened, "Such enthusiasm! I like you; maybe I should keep you around instead of Grumpy Grimm over there."

"Really?"

"I like you a LOT, remind me a bit about myself sometimes, your name again?"

"Odelia."

"Well Odelia, run along. Just know you will be seeing those escapees really soon, and I will make sure you get a front row seat when the carnage occurs."

Destiny led Odel back to the door and gently pushed him out.

Destiny smiled, "Wow Narrators, way to make that easy, but oh well, be glad I didn't kill him."

"That was a girl, Destiny," Grimm said.

"No, that was Odelia's idiotic brother trying to get some information, and you can thank the Narrators for helping me out."

DAMN IT! Next time we whisper.

Odel sighed; he made sure there was enough distance between himself and the office before shifting back to his normal form.

Sure he didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew Donnie and the others would be back soon but from what he was told, coming back was not a good option.

* * *

The flash of light revealed a spacious room, with a long marble table and countless chairs. A huge chandelier hanged from the ceiling, dust dancing around its glittering crystals. Dozens upon dozens of portraits decorated the walls, of many influential characters from Cinderella to Thumbelina.

"This place is-" Serena began.

"Stunning," Jackson said, stealing the words right out of her mouth.

"It's pretty and all, but there's no one here," Willow pointed out. "Not a single soul and judging by the dust, no one has been here in a fairy long time."

"So is there like a number we ring to get them here?" Raven laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Jokes aside, Raven."

Apple walked to the portrait of her mother, her heels puncturing the ball of silence that had encompassed the room. "I could call my mum?"

Briar walked to her BFFA, "Apple, I don't think we have that much time. I mean think of all the chaos Destiny has unleashed in a mere day, if we don't act now it could all turn sour faster than a prick on a spindle wheel."

Cedar stepped forward and asked, "So what are we looking for?"

As if on cue Blondie screamed, "Guys I found something."

Everyone followed the sound of Blondie's voice and it led them to a wide hallway.

"So what did you find," Donnie said as she walked towards the blonde tale.

Blondie wiped some dust of an ancient book with its print fading, "It talks about the history of the Counsellors; it might help."

"Most definitely. Open it!" Raven commanded.

When Blondie turned the page, a bolt of energy sprung from the book and raced down the hallway.

"Maybe that was a bad idea," Serena said.

Willow started running towards the flying orb and then she turned back, "Hello, what are you guys waiting for? Let's follow it."

The tales followed the orb back to the room with the marble table and it lingered in the centre of the carefully carved stone table, emitting bright kaleidoscopic light.

"What now?" Sam asked.

Raven stepped forward and walked towards it.

"Raven! What are you doing?" Apple asked with fear laced deep in her voice. "Come back."

Raven turned to reassure her, "Don't worry, I got this."

She slowly walked to the magical ball and as she got closer the light got brighter until it swallowed the whole room.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

Odelia couldn't believe there was no plan, nothing at all. When she finally realised that she was angry, at first at her brother and then at the rat Daniel.

"He's a dormouse," she corrected herself and then moaned. Why did she care about getting his silly title right? And besides what was the difference between a dormouse and a rat, a rat was bigger so in a way it was a compliment.

She now had no backup plan in case things went south and now she was angry at herself, if Destiny was to lose, she would also take the fall, and if she were to win and discover her treachery, she would die, it was a lose-lose situation.

"But Destiny isn't gonna lose, I mean she is the most powerful being ever after."

Odelia wiped her tears, why the hex was she complicating things for herself, all she had to do was obey Destiny, why in the world was she trying to search for a way to get rid of her like Willow and her stupid friends, those idiots were in for a shock. However she remembered that they did take on the first ever Evil Queen, from Serena talking to a couple of her Ozian friends, she also heard that they got trapped in Wonderland when they went on that silly Geografairy trip, but none of that could be real, right? Those airheads didn't have the mind to escape a world that even the Great Axater's spells couldn't accomplish.

She was so deep in her thoughts that it took a second or so to realise that there was someone looking straight into her eyes.

"What the hex, you weirdo!" she shrieked as she turned from Alexander's face.

"I was worried that you had been put in a trance, was actually about to use my Misre on you," he smiled.

"Okay now you know I am not in a trance, can you leave now?"

"I could, but it looks as if you have been crying."

"What!" Odelia looked shocked, she had made sure to dry her tears and fix the redness of her eyes.

"I smell salt on your face. That sounded a bit weird," Alexander chuckled. "It's just my strong sense of smell, promise."

Odelia tried to roll her eyes but ended up smiling, "It's alright."

"Wow, the great Odelia didn't try and throw some snarky remark my way. Are you sure this is Odelia, or are you Odel?"

"It's me and if you continue, you just might get one."

Alexander sat next to her, "So you wanna tell me why you were crying?"

Odelia looked at him in the eye and for once, she saw something she only saw in her family members, in Duchess sometimes and even occasionally in Serena: compassion. She didn't know how to react to that, not long before she had thrown an onslaught of insults at him and here he was being nice to her.

"It's just Destiny that's all," she said, telling a half truth.

* * *

The light that had engulfed the whole room subsided; the tales were still in one piece.

"For a minute there I thought we were gonna die," Copper said, panting a bit.

"Yeah, I can't believe-"

Donnie stopped Jackson in the middle of his sentence and pointed at the seats around the marble table, they were now occupied by people.

"Who the hex are they?" Cedar asked.

Apple walked forward to the dark-haired beauty, "That's Neige White, the second ever Snow White. Guys this orb somehow took us back in time."

Donnie moaned, "Not all that again."

Raven corrected Apple, "I don't think we went back, we are just seeing what happened back then."

The people in the chairs started to talk.

 _"We have to do something about this!"_ a hairy man said.

"Who's that?" Blondie whispered.

"Roman Wolf," Cerise answered.

"How do you know that?"

"Blondie, part of my story revolves around the Big Bad Wolves, it's protocol to learn about them."

"So Ramona knows about your ancestor too," Blondie pointed at the woman on the far side with a red hood.

 _"I have an idea."_

The timid voice took the projected people and the tales by surprise, in the corner of the re-created scene was a woman in a brown clock.

"What story is she from?" Lizzie asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Apple squinted.

 _"...wait for it, Destiny!"_

Smoke surrounded the room and it shut the door, the tales watched in silence as Destiny's demonic minions appeared and started hissing and growling at the Counsellors.

They watched as they pounced on the person they learnt was Majesty Charming, Dexter and Daring couldn't look and the screaming made it worse.

Destiny suddenly appeared in front of Raven's ancestor and then all of a sudden, white light seemed to erupt from her palms.

"White light? Queens don't produce white light when practicing magic, only purple," Raven said.

"Well, she just did Raven, and we need to find out how you can do it, because look," Willow pointed at Destiny as she quickly turned into a shadow. "Maybe we need you to be close to her and be really scared."

Raven backed away, "Guys, I don't know, I don't think..."

"Raven, you can, remember you are like the most powerful Queen ever after, if your ancestor could do it by hex you can too," Serena smiled to reassure her but it didn't.

"But-"

Donnie put a hand on her, "I know it seems difficult, but we are all here for you, we know you have that kind of magic in you. You can do it."

Raven sighed, "Let's hope so, because if I fail-" She looked at the floating body of Leo and the rest of her friends, they needed her to do this and she would, for the sake of Ever After.


	21. Raven Uncertain

**RAVEN** _ **uncertain**_

"The book doesn't even tell us how she did it, she just did it," Willow said as she flipped through the pages, trying to find more clues.

"Maybe that's how Raven should do it, she should _just_ do it," Apple walked to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, just in case doing it doesn't pan out we need to find some kind of safety net, we don't want our _only_ hope to die."

Raven looked up, "What does that mean, Willow. Is there another way?"

"I don't know, part of me feels that maybe you can't really do it."

"Willow!" Donnie walked to her friend. "Now is not the time."

"What? I am just saying that when facing Destiny, Raven didn't seem to have it in her to do anything extraordinary while we the Ozians did."

"What are you trying to say? That the Ozians are meant to defeat Destiny?" Kitty asked.

"Thant outlandish, I mean they weren't even around when Destiny was walking around Ever After," Lizzie added.

"I know, but I am just using what info I have, nothing Raven does seems to affect Destiny that much, I mean not to brag but hello did you notice what Serena _did_ in the Forest, what Nick _did_ at Donnie's house and what I _did_ when I expelled Destiny and her goons."

"But the ball showed us that Raven's ancestor took care of the problem. Surely that must mean Raven is the only one who can do it?" Blondie looked confused now.

"Hey, I was just saying, no need to get your broomstick in a twist."

Raven looked away, "I need some time to think."

Apple moved to follow her. "Alone, Apple."

"See what you did," Briar frowned. "Now she feels anxious, there was no need for that Willow."

Willow watched as Raven dragged herself out of the room and sighed, maybe it wasn't her place to say anything.

Once Raven was out of sight, she ran, she ran like she had never done before, Coach Gingerbreadman would have been impressed. She dashed around the halls and found the furthest place from the room with everyone and started to cry, not often did Raven Arianna Queen cry, but today was certainly an exception.

"What if Willow is right? What if I am not meant to do it," she sobbed.

They were in this mess because of her and now there was a chance that there was no way she could redeem herself, she should have just signed the book and played out her destiny; what were the chances that she would turn out like her mother?

No, she wouldn't, she couldn't, but what she saw in the Storybook of Legends shook her to the core, the hate in the eyes of the people, her friends turning away from her, her in the Mirror Prison along with some of the most notorious villains all the realms had come in contact with.

"Raven Queen, you are not evil," she assured herself. _Not evil, not evil, not evil_

So why did she feel the exact opposite, perhaps Duchess had been right all along, her refusing her fate was the worst thing possible, sure there was a chance she could end up in prison but there were tales who would die at the end of their stories like Willow and Aquamarine, yet Willow embraced her destiny, what stopped Raven from doing the same?

"I have to get everyone out of this mess."

Raven began to focus on her magic but only purple magic erupted from her fingertips, "Come on, I need white, not purple!"

She concentrated but still nothing, what if Willow was really right?

* * *

"We should give her time," Daring said.

"We don't have that much time Daring, Destiny could be attacking the Village of Book End by now," Blondie said. "Someone needs to find her."

"I will," Willow offered.

"Umm, I don't think so. _You_ are the reason she took off," Apple pointed.

Willow glared at her, "Watch where you point those fingers, White."

"Guys, stop this, I will go," Donnie offered. "Raven needs someone on neutral ground to talk to her, so let me."

"Okay, but let me just use a locator spell and teleport you there."

"No Willow, only the locator spell, I don't want to take her by surprise."

Willow shrugged, "As you wish."

Once Willow had located her, Donnie exited the chamber and followed the directions she had been given and at the end of one hallway, by a painting of Donnie's mother was Raven, she had her eyes closed and her hands clasped together and purple magic was escaping from her squeezed palms.

"Not purple, white!"

Donnie quietly walked to the young witch, "Raven?"

Raven immediately looked up, "I said I wanted to be alone."

"I know you did. About what Willow said-"

"It's alright. I just wanted some time alone to practice."

"Any luck?"

"Not yet, still creating purple-light magic. Any ideas?"

"You need to ask a magic user for that, but when I want to intensify my powers I just think of what could go wrong if I failed."

Raven looked up," Really? I thought you were gonna tell me to think of happy thoughts."

Donnie laughed," I guess that could work too, whatever floats your boat."

She held Raven's hands and smiled, "Just remember that we are here for you, and if you need to practice, it's best to have people around who can help. Don't you think? Takes a whole load of you."

"I guess you are right."

* * *

"Time for Phase Two," Destiny smiled as she watched the village through the thick glass of Milton's office, everything was so peaceful, they were all so oblivious to her presence. Not for long though.

Grimm's eyes widened," I though we would wait for the ones who escape and you would get rid of them?"

Destiny turned to look at Grimm with a nonchalant expression," Grimm, I am the most powerful being in Ever After right now, I can kill them any day, I just really want to claim all the realms, understand?"

Salina stepped forward, "What do you need of me, Mistress?"

"See," Destiny pointed at the witch, "Why can't you be like Salina here?"

Grimm sighed, "As you wish, _Mistress_."

Destiny chuckled," That was a lot of attitude Grimm, fix up."

Grimm kneeled and bowed his head, "I am very-"

"Oh Grimm, cut the theatrics already, just get my demons in here and we are ready to go!"

* * *

"Guess who I found?" Donnie walked in with Raven by her side.

Apple rushed to her villain, "Raven you had me worried sick! Never ever, ever, EVER do that again."

"No worries Apple, I promise."

"Good, so did you have any luck with your magic, knowing you I bet you were practicing," Dexter smiled.

"Well-"

"Raven needs us with her in this dire time and _we_ are gonna help her, right?" Donnie said, looking specifically at Willow.

"Of course," Willow smiled though Donnie knew it was forced.

"So how do we help?" Kitty asked.

"Well-"

"Blondie, what the hex are you doing," Briar said as she stared at her friend who was tinkering with some levers.

"Just curious, that's all."

"There's no time for that you blonde devil," Lizzie shrieked. "Can't you see Raven is in need of our help?"

"Alright sorry, just wanted to check this place out before we leave."

Blondie pulled one last lever and a screen appeared.

"BLONDIE!"

"I think it's a TV," Daring walked towards it. "Didn't know the Counsellors were so modern."

The screen switched on and the Village of Book End was in chaos, and gliding in the shadows were Destiny's demons!

They gasped.

"Turn on the volume," Apple instructed.

"I don't know how," Blondie answered back as she began to pull other levers.

"Let me," Nick said and waved his hand, sound erupting from the screen, a voiceover speaking.

 _The Village of Book End seems to be under attack by some sort of shadows. But wait, who is that?_

The screen now showed Destiny in a regal gown and an impressive-looking headpiece.

"She may be evil, but you have to admit she has style," Briar said which earned her stares. "Sorry too soon."

"Silence people!" her voice boomed and all was quiet, the running villagers had stopped to listen and the demons had stood in place, waiting for further instructions. "I am Destiny! Now BOW!"

As if by magic (most likely), all the villagers bowed down to her.

 _It seems like this so-called Destiny has already got the people's attention._

Donnie looked at the rest, "Change of plan, we need to get back to Ever After High, right now."


	22. Close to the End

**CLOSE TO THE** **END**

"But I'm not ready!" Raven said as she backed away from the others. "What if I fail?"

"Raven, you're not gonna-" Apple began.

"But what if I do! Then we all die!"

Willow walked towards the purple-haired girl, "Raven, don't let what I said drain your confidence. I was stupid to say that okay, and you can do this, we believe in you."

"The thing is that I don't believe in me."

"After everything we have been through throughout the school year and you don't believe in yourself? Raven you are extraordinary and I do mean it. If anyone can save us all it is you."

Raven looked at the rest, all of them smiling at her, somehow giving her confidence with their 'We-believe-in-you' stares.

She smiled, "Let's do this then."

* * *

They were all bowing to her, Destiny! She had waited centuries for this and now it was finally here, she was going to be the ruler of Ever After and all the other Realms; she loved that sense of power.

Salina stood by her side, part of her wanted to get rid of the witch but she knew she still had some use when those stupid kids came back and after this display, they would be here in no time.

"Go away, you filthy witch!" screamed someone.

Destiny turned to see a young man with anger distorting his face, was he mad?

She sighed and snapped her fingers, there was a crack of bone and his head turned a full 360 degrees and he fell to the ground.

"Anyone else feeling brave enough?" she asked no one in particular.

All their heads remain focused on the ground.

"Perfect, now here's what I need you all to do."

* * *

"Destiny is going to kill them when they get back," Odel said.

"Duh, it was obvious," Odelia yawned. How did he not know this?

"We can't let that happened," Daniel and Alexander said in unison.

"What do you mean _we_?" Odelia asked. "I am not dragging myself into their mess."

"Odelia, come on, I know part of you wants to help."

"Alex, just because you saw me cry that doesn't mean you know who I am."

"You were crying?" Daniel asked with surprise.

"Shut up! I have no idea why I am still entertaining you boys if you want to save them go ahead but leave me out of it."

She got up to leave, only to be come face-to-face with a bright light.

"What the-" she said as she shielded her eyes.

"What is-Donnie! Lizzie! Guys you're back!" Daniel squealed, then his expression changed, "This is bad."

"We made it!" Apple clapped.

"I know, I wanted us to get a bit close to the school but didn't think we would end up in it," Willow replied.

"Maybe without Destiny here, some of her spells have died down?" Serena offered an explanation.

"WHY THE HEX WOULD YOU TOOLS DO THAT, I ALMOST DIED OF FRIGHT!" Odelia screamed.

That's when they realised that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Daniel!" Vanilla rushed to her friend. "It's been a while, I thought Destiny got you when I realised you weren't with us anymore."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I got held up and when I came to, you guys were gone, so I thought might as well just stay in school."

"Calm your feathers Odelia," Willow shrugged.

"I AM calm."

"Guys, you can't be here right now," Alexander said.

"Why?" Briar asked. "I mean we came to kick Destiny's butt, well by we I mean Raven."

"You guys know how to defeat her?" Odel asked. "How?"

"We discovered this thing about the Counsellors of Ever After, and that Raven's ancestor had trapped Destiny in the book and now we really hope Raven can do that too," Apple spilled out.

"Is he alright," Daniel was pointing at Leo's unconscious body.

"Hopefully, when Raven gets rid of Destiny," Donnie said and sat next to the sleeping boy and brushed some of his brown hair from his face. "I would do anything to get him back."

"How did it happen?" Alexander asked.

"Some dark magic, turned into a crazy lion, had to use Briar to concoct a spell, Leo goes to dream world. Any more questions?" Willow walked towards the door.

"Yeah, like how in the hex is Raven Queen actually meant to get rid of Destiny. Trust me that lady has a lot under her sleeves," Odelia remarked.

"Well if Raven's ancestor could do it, surely Raven, who is the most powerful Queen in existence can too," Blondie smiled.

"Oh please, as if," Odelia rolled her eyes. "The same Raven Queen who was put under a spell by the first ever Evil Queen and you think she has the guns to take on Destiny?"

"Odelia-" Odel began.

"No, I am being realistic."

Donnie looked at her square in the eye, "Listen, we have no time for your little rumbles okay, right now we have something to do, what exactly did _you_ do when we weren't here? Don't see you trying to think of ways to free Ever After."

Odelia offered the same glare, "Yeah that's because I am what you call smart, want a death wish, fine by me go after Destiny."

"Guys, let's go, we don't have much time!" Willow called out from the hallway.

The others followed along with Daniel, Odel and Alexander.

Odelia looked shocked, "You guys are actually entertaining their suicide mission?"

"Delia, they have faced so many things and come out most unscathed, I trust them," Odelia smiled at his sister. "Come with us?"

"You know Destiny would flip if she thought I betrayed her, I can't," she let go of her brother's hand. "Just promise me you will get out of there when things get ugly."

"Promise."

* * *

"So what do I do?" Raven asked as they left the school, heading towards the Village of Book End, towards Destiny.

"Be scared but on the defence, I mean that was how she was when she trapped Destiny," Donnie replied.

"But-"

"Raven, you can do it, just don't overthink it, okay?"

"Why are we going with Raven again? I mean we can't do anything to Destiny," Blondie said as they all rushed down the hill.

"Moral support I guess, we aren't gonna be _in_ the fight, Blondie," Briar reassured her friend.

Blondie let out a sigh of relief, "That's just right."

Once they reached the Village of Book End they all gasped, everything was topsy-turvy and Destiny was at the centre of all the chaos.

She was being approached by soldiers, some on horseback and others on foot.

"My mum is here?" Apple asked.

Destiny blew a kiss and they turned to stone, she then snapped her fingers and the stone soldiers and horses shattered.

"Pathetic," Destiny yawned.

Raven stepped forward, "Destiny! I am here!"

Destiny turned around and a smile brighten up her face, "Raven dear, you're back." She looked behind the future Evil Queen, "Along with your entourage, fabulous!"

"I'm here to take you down!"

"Well then enough blabbing, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA CENTRE AROUND LEO, SO WE GET A CHANCE TO SEE WHAT IS GOING ON UP IN HIS HEAD ALL THIS TIME**


	23. Leonard Courage

**LEONARD COURAGE**

They had reached the opening of the Dark Forest and the dark barks of the trees seemed to glisten in the soft pink and teal hues of the dawn.

"Let's just take a bark from the first tree and leave," Serena had said.

Leo marched towards the first dark tree he saw and grabbed a bit of its bark, a tingling sensation overcame him, it felt a bit like a burn, but just as it had come it left, all in a split second.

"What's happening? Strength leaving you?" Jackson had asked.

A rush of humiliation tugged at Leo, something that had never happened especially from cocky comments from Jackson. The humiliation turned to anger and he felt like slashing Jackson's throat and bashing his-

 _What the hex?!_ Leo's eyes widened, he didn't particularly like Jackson but the thought of killing him, when did that come to his mind.

"It can't come off," he decided to say, trying to block that dark thought from his mind.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

"We're almost there, don't worry," Cerise had said as she led the others deeper in the forest.

Leo couldn't help but wonder whether the dark trees had somehow clouded his mind with wicked thoughts, but how come the others didn't seem affected? Or were they but they were keeping it to themselves?

He looked up and realised that the others were far out in front of him and began to pick up the pace.

 _Ready for a surprise?_ came a voice deep in his head, one that resembled Destiny's.

Leo paused and looked around, "Where are you?"

His eyes caught movement and all of a sudden a dark cat-like creature with red eyes detached itself from the darkness and was on his arm before he could react.

"Get off!" he growled, trying to rip the creature off his arm.

 _You're gonna love what happens next, my dear Lionheart_

The creature bit him and it was the most unbearable pain he had ever experienced, so much so that his knees gave way and he fell to the floor, dark foliage stroking his face, all his strength just seemed to leave him.

The cat turned into a black fog and instead of leaving it entered the wound it had inflicted on his arm.

Leo's eyes widened, it was inside him now! He had no idea what Destiny was trying to do, was this thing going to scratch and bite him from the inside, causing him to bleed internally?

So many questions clouded his mind and then like a snap of a finger, his world went stark black.

* * *

He could hear them, all of them, especially Donnie's hysterical pleas.

"No, no, no, no, maybe it's really faint!"

It hurt him that she was in pain; it almost made him forget about his own, in fact he couldn't feel anything.

 _What is happening?_

His eyes opened, they had carried him to the centre of the Dark Forest, he wanted to speak but he couldn't move his lips.

"Did anyone take any of the bark?"

How did his mouth move without his permission?

 _The cat! Destiny must be controlling me somehow through the cat!_

He tried to scream, tried to warn them but it was no use, he had now merely become a passive passenger in his own body.

He morphed into a titanic lion and anger surged through him like a current, it was so strong and even though he wasn't the controller, he somehow still had the desire: the desire to kill everything in sight!

The creature's emotions were merging with his own and he wanted to break their backs, claw at their hearts and open their skulls. The mere thought of it sent waves of pleasure through the body that was no longer his own.

* * *

The excitement grew stronger once he felt Serena in his mouth, ripping her flesh like paper, shredding it was so easy and all his body wanted to do was get another one of them in his claws.

 _You need to stop! Please!_

No use, the creature was clearly the master and his will had now become the will of Leo's lion form.

"Leo, I know this isn't you and I know you have no way of stopping it..."

It was Donnie, she was talking to him, well it wasn't really him anymore was it.

 _Donnie, get away, get AWAY!_

He was now changing back to his human form, was he in control again? He tried to talk but nothing, it was a trap!

 _Please don't hurt her, please; you already took Serena, please!_

The creature silenced his thoughts, and again all he felt was the exhilaration of what was going to happen.

His hand was now on Donnie's throat, _Please...KILL HER!_

* * *

Yet again, another pain hit Leo, at the exact place he had been bitten and his body had been evaded. An arrow had struck him and as if made by magic it disappeared.

 _What?_

The creature's thoughts were getting muddled up, it seemed to slow down, it tried to shift but couldn't, and for a second time Leo fell down and darkness followed, engulfing his world.

* * *

Nothing seemed to happen now, Leo was drifting in his own mind, different events were playing over and over again; he could only hear faint noises from the outside world, whispers. The creature was there with him, clawing at the walls of his psyche, attempting to escape and gain control of the body and finish its job, but to no avail.

 _Why bother? They have you trapped._

In response, it hissed at him, and now his attention was diverted to an endless loop of his memories with Donnie.

 _Stay away from that!_

Leo swam through his memories, fighting the current of consciousness, trying to reach them before the monster did, its claws just inches away from them.

In a nick of time, Leo collided with the dark spawn of Destiny and headbutted it away from his memories.

 _GET AWAY FROM MY MEMORIES!_

The creature's red eyes intensified in brightness and its claws elongated, it was ready to fight and right now Leo was to, given that they were trapped in his head together, it seemed like the only thing they could do.

* * *

The fight seemed to last only mere seconds before Leo heard the whispers of Destiny, beckoning the creature.

 _It's time now_

The creature stopped in mid-scratch and moved towards one of the walls of Leo's psyche. Leo quickly followed; there was no way he was allowing this thing to escape. The cat clawed at the mental wall and opening appeared; it dived in with Leo right on his tail.

The light was blinding, he wanted to shield his eyes but realised that he didn't really have any physical eyes that could be damaged, as the light subsided, everything came to focus, he was in the Village of Book End and Donnie was looking at him.

 _Donnie?_

He was still not in control of his body, that animal was!

 _Get away Donnie, it could kill you._

But technically it would be him, it was his body, it would be his hands that would snap her neck and mere thought of that was unbearable.

"Now my lovelies, I do remember there was a lion who hasn't finished his meal," Destiny laughed.

Leo felt his body morph, he was turning back into the beast he was in the Dark Forest and the rage and bloodthirst overcame him, for the second time he was not the owner of himself.

* * *

 **HOPEFULLY YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT HAS BEEN AGES SINCE I DID ONE OF THESE FOCUS CHAPTERS, AND I HOPE THIS ANSWERS SOME QUESTIONS BECAUSE SOMEONE ASKED ME HOW LEO WENT CRAZY, NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING AROUND SATURDAY ;D**


End file.
